The Bitter Taste of Future
by LegendaryAbaddon
Summary: Two hundred years after the events involving Time Eater only two that were involved remain in isolation from the outside world. Planet is engulfed in fifty year war between humans and Mobians and soon it's outcome will be decided. Neutral force will have to intervene to save the planet from total destruction... But will it? (Story with a darker tone - gore and swearing included)
1. The bitter future

**TO READERS - on my profile you'll find links that will lead to characters designs that are implemented in this story!****  
**

* * *

Two hundred years has passed since incident that caused Sonic and his past self to fight the entity known as Time Eater, controlled by Doctor Eggman. Since that fight, Eggman wasn't heard from again. No one knew what happened, but two brightest minds of pack speculated that he might've been trapped in limbo that he himself wanted to trap Sonic and his friends in. Those two were Tails and Shadow. Even though they had their differences they figured out that the younger Dr. Eggman, Sonic and Tails weren't from their timeline. If they were, none of the adventures would've happened since without proper resources, Chaos Emeralds to be exact, no one can escape the limbo between space and time. As a consequence of this, Sonic and the rest of the group got their well deserved rest as without Eggman there never arose a threat that would try to take over the world. Time passed and it took it's toll on most of them. The only one unaffected by passage of time were Shadow and Knuckles. Shadow was the immortal Ultimate Life Form and Knuckles was sustained by Master Emerald, as the last of his clan, in the prime of his life as the guardian.

After such a long time people seemed to forget about their saviours and then their existence. They became legends to the people of the planet, only few humans knew the truth. The children of heroes lived on, blending with society, most of them unaware of their heritage. Shadow and Knuckles both lived on Angel Island. They were the only ones capable of defending both Emeralds and Angel Island itself. They knew humans want to overtake the island so they moved it from time to time to make discovering it difficult. That wasn't the only reason however. G.U.N. was always afraid of Shadow's power and after some years thought itself officially powerful enough to capture and neutralize him. They had no idea where he was since he deserted years earlier. So because of those two reasons, both echidna and hedgehog became public enemies and were hunted. Shadow to be effectively killed and Knuckles to be stripped of his status and home. However, they had guidance. Spirit contained in Master Emerald learned to manifest itself on the whole island. Tikal became third guardian of the island. She tamed Chaos and taught it to communicate with Shadow and Knuckles to some degree. She was also the one that enabled the movement of the island. Four guardians of the island, Emeralds and Chao stood guard throughout the years. Given the fact that Knuckles and Shadow were hunted they were unable to buy or even steal food. They had to accommodate to the circumstances and slowly managed to make some plots of land into crop fields. Shadow had enough technical knowledge to make proper machines, primitive but working, to process what they gathered into more sophisticated meals. The island became self-sustainable for them and a real paradise it seemed from far away.

Slowly, humans numbers were dwindling due to genetic experiments. That made them act irrationally and hostile towards race that once defended them against one of them and Black Arms. That spurred a war between two races. Even though the Mobians, as they were called by humans, were fewer in numbers they made up in technology only usable by them and powers. After all, children of Miles Prower were taught by him and they had his intellect and inventive minds. The superior machines that they built were the major factor in the conflict.

The Four Chaos Guardians did not interfere in this war. All they wanted was to protect the land that three of them were born in. Even though Shadow wasn't born on Angel Island and wasn't at all familiar with Echidna culture, he learned about it. He was impressed by their history of war with their far more advanced kin. Their courage and determination was something he admired. He marked his body with some of the signs that echidnas used to indicate who their warriors were. Over the years, his memory started coming back to him completely. Two hundred years that passed didn't erase his memory of the promise he made 250 years ago. However that didn't force his hand to end the war between humans and Mobians.

One day the Guardians were observing the horizon. They were high above the sea and in the distance there were bright, flashing lights. It didn't take a genius to realise what was it. Knuckles was sitting on the edge and Shadow stood nearby, while Tikal and Chaos were tending to little Chaos that approached them.

-Even with this war that is burning away in the distance, these little creatures are happy like there was nothing else than peace and happiness in the world. - Shadow muttered.

-They live in a place that tasted war only once. - Tikal replied. - It's the perfect habitat for every Chao, especially with you two on guard along with Chaos.

-If we didn't move once in a while, no place on this world would be a safe place. This may be the only place Chao still inhabit. - Knuckles said.

-Perhaps. We may not be able to run forever.

Shadow turned around on his heel and went back into the island.

-After all these years he's still so cold... - Tikal whispered.

-It's Shadow. He's always been like this. - red echidna stood up. - He watched two of his dearest friends die in front of him.

-I know... Still, from what you said it's been almost two centuries since that.

-He got over the girl, but... He never forgets. - he squinted his eyes. The flashing lights stopped. - Let's go, I think the battle is over.

-Do you think they'll stop soon? - the girl asked picking up few Chaos.

-If Shadow is right about both sides? No. - he replied going back the same way black hedgehog went.

-This can't go on forever...

* * *

**If you got through that mess of a introduction, leave a review/comment it would help me to know what people think about my take on future of these characters. Also if anyone even likes this. x_o;  
And yes, anything after Generations is out of canon in this story.**


	2. Forgotten restriction

The next day Shadow woke up to the sight of bright blue creatures with little pink wings surrounding him. He sighed looking around him and he noticed he didn't lock door to his house.

-Well damnit... - he muttered to himself and rose from his bed. He went to his wardrobe and put on his clothes while closely watching to not harm any Chao by accident. He brought little ones outside and closed the door to his house. - Tikal, bring Chaos to my house. - he said loudly.

-No need to be so loud Shadow. - Tikal appeared in front of him. - I can hear you anywhere on the island if you speak my name. Did you leave your door open again?

-I was thinking about something and must've forgotten to close them.

-Really? It must've been something important then.

He just rolled his eyes and noticed Chaos approaching.

-They ran in here again. I've been extra careful not to harm any of them.

-Good... - Chaos growled and took his kin back to the Emerald Shrine. As he stomped away, hedgehog and echidna faced each other.

-Any idea why they flock to me when we're not looking over them? - he asked.

-Well... The most probable reason is the Chaos energy that resides in you. They get drawn to Chaos Emeralds and since you also have that power they get drawn to you.

-Then I better remember about the doors. I'll go to the fields. - and with that he walked away to the other part of the island.

Red echidna came back to the place they were observing from that night. He wanted to see who won the night battle. The sky was covered by thick layer of dark clouds and smoke coming from the battlefield.

He heard a grumbling noise coming from above. It was getting closer fast and when it was so close he would have to bury himself in the deep underground not to hear it the clouds parted and a green beam of energy struck the place where the fighting took place. Huge dome of energy started to form as the beam was still connecting with it's source and when it disappeared the energy caused a massive explosion, creating a crater in the ground and causing a tall wave of water coming towards the island. It wasn't high enough to touch the island and posed no threat to them, however the blast wave was enough to knock Knuckles on off his feet.

-What was that...? - he wondered. Shadow quickly appeared as the sound was very much audible from miles away.

-What the hell happened?! - black hedgehog shouted grabbing echidna's arm to help him up.

-I have no idea. I was just looking at the place we observed at night and then that... Green beam came from the sky.

-You've got to be fucking kidding me... - he looked up biting his lip in anger, trying not to let rage get the best of him. - I stated long ago that whoever uses that weapon, even as much as puts a step on floor of that place will suffer the consequences... They never listen, those goddamn humans can never get anything through their thick skulls. - he clenched his fist and punched a nearby tree, breaking it. - Knuckles, I once told you that if a need comes I will leave this island to attend to some business.

-It's that time?

-Yes... Tikal, have you heard what I said? I will be leaving this place for some time.

-Go ahead if you have to. We'll be good on our own for some time. You'll know where to look for us if we move.

-I will. - and with that the black hedgehog disappeared using Chaos Control.

Echidnas came back to the shrine where Chaos was taking care of little Chaos.

-Whole shore along with what remained of the city was just decimated and yet... I don't feel anything. - Knuckles said.

-What do you mean? - Tikal asked.

-I mean we were here for so long we are disconnected from those who die in this war. We don't care whether they live or die. Shadow didn't go to investigate what happened. I saw it in his eyes, he went straight to the source.

-Source?

-In the heat of the moment I couldn't recall what could bring such destruction, but now that I think about it... The Space Colony A.R.K. and it's cannon that destroyed the comet that those aliens came in. It's also the reason for our moon looking like it looks now. When we first encountered Shadow he worked with Eggman, but had his own agenda. He wanted to destroy humanity like his creator did for the death of that girl Shadow cared about. I still don't know what was her name and I don't want to ask him about it.

-So why he went there?

-When Black Arms came to our planet he defeated them using the Emeralds and the A.R.K. It was then that he swore that no one but him can step inside it unless he allowed them. That place was a pinnacle of many horrible incidents. But if my memory doesn't fool me... That beam could only be shot when the Chaos Emeralds were put in place.

-Emeralds are in here on the pillars.

-I know, that's why I'm confused how it could shoot.

-I guess it's up to Shadow to find out.

* * *

**Leave a comment/review if you liked it. I'll appreciate it :)**


	3. Painful memory

It's been so long. The place of birth for one of the mightiest known forces that still exist. Place of many tragedies... First the death of Maria and many others during a G.U.N. raid that caused the colony to be sealed by the government. Then the near destruction of the planet. Shadow almost dying when preventing that massive metal structure, along with Sonic, from plummeting right into the surface. Eclipse cannon opening fire on city during the Black Arms crisis. It was also the indirect cause of another death... As every event, it also involved Shadow.

After disappearance of Eggman G.U.N. knew it still had to arm itself. Rouge the Bat was one of the best G.U.N. operatives, but resigned few years after Doctor was gone. She came back to managing her own club which she owned, but closed down for few years not long after she found Shadow in a pod in one of Eggman's labs. Being the only person skilled enough to crack encryptions that Gerald Robotnik put on A.R.K. she was approached by G.U.N. to help them reclaim the colony, specifically the research data about various things Gerald kept secret. They thought there may be something useful they could use to propel their own research. G.U.N. kept the reasons for their request secret, but Rouge wasn't stupid. Two men were sent to her club to negotiate with her.

-You want me to give you the data so you can use it against Shadow, don't you? He's still part of your organisation! You know that he's on your side ever since he defeated Black Doom! - she said to people who came with proposition, raising from her chair.

-Please sit down... We know, but he still cannot be trusted. You know that Rouge. You know what he's capable of and you very well know that during the Black Arms invasion there were instances of him helping those aliens.

-He did it for his own reasons I'm sure. - she sat down. - But he still destroyed that comet in the end. - she slowly ran her hand through her hair thinking about this situation.

-Perhaps, but it's our duty to be ready. Who's to say that one day he will snap and start destroying everything? We'll be unprepared, we won't be in place to oppose him. We know he's your friend and you care for him.

-Then why are you asking me to do this?

-Because we know you'll make the right decision. - tall man picked up a case while standing up and placed it on desk. He opened it and turned around to white bat. Inside there were hundreds of precious stones. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires and more. Rouge looked at the contents of case with a spark in her eye.

-I won't do it... - she said closing it.

-Very well... - both men stood up. - If that's your answer we won't push anymore. - they turned around and headed for the door. - Goodbye miss Rouge. - they opened the door and left.

-It went too smoothly... - she thought to herself and looked through the window that showed her club below. Two men were going to the exit not causing any disturbance. She sat back down and started thinking what's G.U.N. up to. After few minutes she took out her phone. - I have to warn Shadow...

Black hedgehog just pulled up by the front door of club on his motorcycle. He felt vibrations of his cellphone and looked for it in his jacket.

-Where the hell is it... - he muttered to himself. He finally pulled it out. - Rouge? - he raised his eyebrow. - No point in picking up, I'll just surprise her. - just as he rose from his motorcycle the unexpected happened...

Inside the huge explosion happened, causing Shadow to fly back into a wall of the opposite building, stunning him for a couple of minutes. He stood up, slowly regaining his hearing and vision. Everything in front of him was blurry, but the color was very distinct. It was color of fire.

-ROUGE! - he shouted and rushed inside almost stumbling on the debris. The building was falling apart, people knocked out, but mostly killed on floor by the explosion. Route to the stairs was blocked by a wall of fire, but that didn't impede Shadow's progress. He looked up to the window that Rouge watched her club through. He waited for appropriate moment and jumped to it, falling into batgirl's office. Ceiling was burning away, few wooden bales already fell to the floor. Hedgehog looked around, searching for the girl. He spotted her behind her desk, lying on her back. He rushed to her and then he saw image that haunted his memories since then. Metal railing stuck in Rouge's chest, impaling her.

-Oh no... - he said to himself and kneeled by the bat. - Rouge, wake up! - he slowly pulled a rod out of girl's body. - Don't you fucking do this to me... - he picked her up and carried her out as fast as he could. His sleeve caught on fire while he was running out, so he quickly ripped it off just before getting out. Outside he took his jacket and shirt off and laid Rouge down on the sidewalk. - Rouge, wake up. - he pressed on her wound with his shirt to stop blood loss. - Rouge, don't you fucking die on me! - he shouted shaking her. He held her close, still trying to stem the blood. - Don't die... As my partner you said you'll always remain by my side... - he whispered.

Batgirl coughed, waking up. She was weak, barely opening her eyes.

-Shadow...? - she said. Her voice was hoarse. Blood ran down from corner of her mouth. - Shadow... G.U.N. came to me... They... Wanted data... From A.R.K...

-What?

-They want... To... Make sure... You won't be a threat... To them...

-Rouge, that doesn't matter right now, I have to take you somewhere safe. - he looked around franticly. Rouge coughed again, this time coughing up blood. Metal rod barely missed her heart, but at a cost of a punctured lung.

-It's too late for me sweetie... - she slid ring she had on her wrist. It was the same ring that Sonic brought back when Shadow fell to the planet after stopping the colony's fall. She slipped it on his wrist. - I kept it safe for you... I wore it when I needed it... It brought me luck... Sorry I didn't give it back until now... - a weak smile crawled onto her face. - Promise me one... Thing... - her breath was getting weaker.

-What...? - he held her even closer.

-Be... Safe... - she said with her dying breath, while putting her hand on his cheek and kissing him, closing her eyes. Her hand then fell to the ground, lifeless.

-I promise... - he said gritting his teeth. Rage was building up in him as he stood up, holding corpse of the closest person that he ever had, in his hands. He didn't let it take him over and rushed to the first place that came to his mind.

He arrived at Sonic's house and knocked on his door.

-Who is it? - voice behind doors asked. It was Amy's voice.

-It's... Shadow. - he replied. The door slowly opened.

-Shadow? What are you doing here so late? - she looked at him and then at bat in his hands. - Oh my god... - she whispered covering her mouth. - Sonic! - she screamed opening the door wide open then looked back at Shadow, unsure of what she should do. - Please, get in...

Black hedgehog stepped inside and found couch in the living room. He laid down the body and just kneeled by it. Amy ran upstairs and bumped into Sonic.

-Jeez Amy, what is it? What's the problem? - he asked, rubbing his eyes.

-It's Shadow. He's here with... Rouge...

-What? Why? What are they up to? - he raised an eyebrow.

-I think... I think Rouge's dead Sonic... - she whispered.

-What?! - he ran down the stairs and looked where Shadow was. He noticed blood on his face. He stood by him and placed his hand on black hedgehog's shoulder. - Hey buddy, are... you okay?

-No Sonic, I'm not fucking okay... - he growled.

-Did... Did you do that? - Shadow looked at Sonic enraged by accusation. - Whoa, whoa, calm down, I didn't mean it! So... How can we help you somehow?

Black furred hedgehog looked down at Rouge's body.

-Just... Just do something so she gets proper burial...

-S-sure... - he sighed and walked out of living room.

-Do you know what happened? - Amy asked instantly as he locked the door.

-No and I doubt there's anything we can do to find out just yet. - he replied grabbing the phone.

* * *

**Leave a comment/review if you liked it. I'll appreciate it :)**


	4. Concept of immortality

Shadow appeared in the docking bay of A.R.K., determined to find out who's been using the colony. He looked around and noticed that the whole place seemed fresh and new. It wasn't going apart after over 200 years of neglect. Someone was using the place for quite a long time to manage to make it functional. He figured that with this improved state there were also cameras placed in various places. As he looked around he saw one of them. It already noticed him so there was no point in hiding. All he had to do was get to the people that inhabited this place. Subtlety wasn't his strong side at this point. Every door on his way he busted down using his raw strength or chaos powers. He encountered various robots that were moving heavy metal containers. He didn't care much for them, but still destroyed them regardless. He didn't encounter any security though. Aside from the hauling machines the place was empty. Black hedgehog speculated that the one responsible for all of this might've been near the Eclipse Cannon controls. He then began wondering how it was fired since it's power source were Chaos Emeralds that were on Angel Island. Finding the culprit was the priority for now though. Rushing through corridors, checking every room, Shadow finally stumbled upon the room that had view over the planet. It was changed however. In the middle there was a huge machine with various tubes coming out of it and strange green liquid running through them. A distinct click sounded from the other side and tubes were emptied. Someone was on the other side. Another click and steam sizzled from the base of machine as it started to turn around. There was no light inside aside from the one that reflected off planet. The device turned out to be a chair for a big man. His face was hidden in the shadows, but keen eye would notice tubes coming in and out of that human's body.

-Who are you? - hedgehog growled. Man coughed trying to laugh.

-Am I so changed Shadow? - he asked.

-That voice...

-O ho ho ho! You didn't expect to see me ever again did you?

The culprit pushed a button on his chair and lights came on, revealing his face. The big brown moustache that once was on his face, now pure white and barely holding up and fading. His eyes deep in his skull behind trademark glasses. Grin that always was on his face now changed into a sour, bitter expression. Big, able body now unable to sustain itself and even properly move without support of floating machine that had it's years and needed constant maintenance.

-Doctor. How did you-

-Escape? - he covered his face, coughing. - It was quite simple. Being in that white void I didn't age. Theoretically at least. You see, time can be a tricky thing. - Shadow just folded his arms on his chest and squinted his eyes listening to the decrepit man. - And so was Time Eater. That black mass wasn't killed in fight against those two pesky hedgehogs. It was just brought back to the state I stumbled up upon it. - he coughed and wheezed again. - All I had to do was wait. And wait I did and when it could jump times I managed to escape from the white void. I was transported here, about 30 years after I used it to try and kill Sonic.

-Then your body had to accustom to the time that passed. What about that Time Eater?

-I was able to control it before, so I tricked it. I made it go to the beginning of time. Nothing can exist there so in theory it should not exist. After that I used the strength I had to construct few robots that could help me and this device, it keeps me alive. Do you even know how useful the data my grandfather used in his research was? Biolizard had a huge version of this machine on it's back. I refined it's design although I can't move without it.

-And the Eclipse Cannon? - hedgehog asked. - You used it without Chaos Emeralds.

-Ah, the Eclipse Cannon. It was quite an ordeal my dear Shadow. I had to make completely different power supply for it. It's a brilliant piece of equipment if I can say so myself. I could to use it to conquer the planet.

-But?

-But 30 years is a long time to be in a completely empty place. Me and my other self figured we weren't the same person and that we were from different universes. We talked a lot in that time and I became tired of trying to take over.

-So why did you shoot at that battlefield?

-It was an insurance. I wasn't disturbed for a long long time here, but recently I had G.U.N. remnants banging at my door. I had to show them I have the power even though they don't know how much I have to charge the cannon. To be fair, I'm happy you came here and that you're alive. I didn't expect any of you to be alive at this point.

-You know I cannot allow you to continue this Doctor.

-Now that you're here I don't have to anymore... I have a favor to ask of you Shadow. I contemplated turning off this machine for a long time, but could never bring myself to it. I'm scared.

-You want me to finish you off?

-Indeed Shadow. I want you to end this. I thought I want to live far into the future but each day is getting more painful for me. Honestly I thought that wanted to outlive Sonic and you along with the rest. I have no purpose now, no goal to aspire to complete. My thirst for conquer was quenched a long time ago. Immortality is a concept people think they want to know and experience. It's nothing but misery...

Shadow perfectly knew the concept of eternal life. He knew what the Doctor meant. Staying the same for all these years when almost everyone he knew were slowly going away. Each day he slowly felt more tired and seeing someone else in the same state brought him a little peace. He tried not to think about it though.

-I came here to punish anyone that resides in here. - he said.

-Then you will dish out your punishment if that's what it is in your eyes.

-But I have enough respect for you to grant you your wish.

Eggman raised his eyebrow.

-You mean... - he watched as black hedgehog came closer to him, his face hidden in shadows only his eyes visible with red glow. - Thank you Shadow... You truly are the greatest creation of my grandfather. - as closed his eyes, lips turned slowly into a smile. Shadow grabbed old man's head and quickly snapped his neck, killing him without any pain. He pressed few buttons and made chair face the planet, turning off the lights.

-Goodbye Doctor. - he said, closing the doors to the room, sealing it. Slowly he placed his hand on his forehead and swiped it across his face. He sighed loudly, shaking his head and then proceeded to head to Eclipse Cannon generator. When he got there, before him stood a huge machine with the same green liquid that was powering Eggman's life support machine. - Only one thing left to do to put this behind. - he jumped to the device and released a wave of Chaos Energy that destroyed everything in the room, along with the controls. The explosion didn't cause any damage outside the room, it seemed to be isolated from the rest of the colony when it was rebuilt by Doctor and destroying it merely disabled everything aboard. Shadow landed and looked around. After that he disappeared using Chaos Control.

* * *

**Leave a comment/review if you liked it. I'll appreciate it :)**


	5. Thinking about past and future

**It's short, sorry.**

* * *

Knuckles was standing by the Emerald Shrine along with Tikal. Furious wind was going through red echidna's quills. A huge storm came to the place where they stationed the island.

-We should move. Not only the weather is bad for the island, both sides of conflict will come here to investigate what happened. We won't be able to stay away from their sight. - he said covering his face from rain. Lightnings stroke furiously around the land. Chaos cherished this brief moment of connection with the destructive power of nature itself. It wasn't often that he could witness any sort of storm since the movement of island became a necessity, let alone feel it. He stood on the roof of shrine, raising his hands into the air, letting out a pleased growl.

Priestess walked up to Master Emerald, raised her staff, placed it in front of her and kneeled, putting her hands together. She whispered some kind of formula in the ancient echidna language and in a flash the island along with it's guardians and Chao was transported to the other place on the planet. They were near Mobian's capital city but far enough to not be noticed by naked eye. Tikal stood up and picked up her staff. At the same time Chaos jumped down from the shrine, mumbling something that could not be understood. He seemed displeased with the departure from the destructive weather.

-I wonder why he's always so disgruntled when we jump to safer place when we're hit by such weather. - Knuckles said.

-He's fascinated by destruction even though he's calm. Don't forget he's god of destruction. - orange echidna replied, sitting on wet grass. She paused for a moment. - Isn't it strange?

-Hm? - guardian seemed surprised. - What is?

-How even though every creature strives to stay alive but can't agree to not cause the other one harm? Even our tribe could not just stop the war with Nocturnus. We survived by a mere accident just so my father could throw that away by storming this very shrine. - she sighed. - I think Shadow is right about those who are alive. We don't appreciate life until it's gone.

-Well, he's been alive for a long time and will live forever and yet he's not happy about life.

-Then I have another question. Are YOU happy to be alive?

-Of course. I mean, my friends that I once knew are gone, but they lived a good life and I'm kept alive by my commitment. In a way I honor their lives by continuing to protect this place. They risked their lives many times to keep our island safe.

-That's good to hear. - she stood up. - You reassured me that you are a true guardian of Master Emerald. - Knuckles raised his eyebrow while scratching his nose. He was surprised that Tikal asked him such question to test him. - Anyway. - priestess smiled, brushing through her quills with her hand. - Do you think Shadow found out who's behind that attack on shore?

-No idea, maybe he's still searching or maybe he's on island with us. Then they heard rustling in nearby bushes. Shadow emerged, moving leaves away from his face. He was soaked to the skin. - Speak of the devil!

Black hedgehog passed by them without a word, rubbing his eyes. He seemed to not be in the mood to talk. They both knew that it wasn't the best time to disturb him and by exchanging looks agreed not to talk to him yet. He stopped few meters away from them.

-Knuckles. Do you remember Silver?

-That kid from future? Yea, why are you asking?

-He came from dystopian future, didn't he? It was supposed to be future about two hundred years from Time Eater incident.

-So?

They both fell silent for a minute.

-Just think about it... - he said, heading to his home, with two Chaos following him. Shadow isolated himself for a few days, he had to take some time after what happened on A.R.K.

* * *

**Leave a comment/review if you liked it. I'll appreciate it :)**


	6. A turn for the worse

**Introduction of OC's, they will play a certain role, hope you don't mind their inclusion.**

* * *

The war between humans and Mobians was consuming many lives, but even though it was a slaughter, it never spread to major cities of both races. Citizens there were leading relatively peaceful lives, tasting war only as an information and in some cases family members not returning.

Two particular Mobians were leading fairly care-free lives. Two females, a turquoise hedgehog and a honey colored fox. Both teens, one relatively gifted by nature, the other... Not so much. They knew each other since they could remember and were inseparable. Their names were Paria and Miyuki. Paria was a troubling one, she felt she was better than everyone and looked down upon all except for Miyuki. Honey furred one was quiet and withdrawn, but looked up to her friend. She admired her confidence and wanted to be like her. They grew so attached they were almost never apart from one another. The fact that they were both adoptive children added to their relationship and made them even closer. They were like sisters, maybe even born on the same day.

They had their dreams and problems, but never believed that life had something important in store for them. They couldn't be more wrong as they were to be a focal point in the conflict between their race and humans.

It was a perfectly normal boring day in the city. Paria and Yuki, as she wanted to be called, were just strolling through a park, relaxing.

Meanwhile on the other side of the planet military government was being advised by what was left of G.U.N. Humanity grew restless, erratic and after the attack that decimated a whole force that was on shoreline it was also desperate, so manipulation wasn't a hard thing to do. Being less advanced in terms of weapons they attributed this orbital attack to Mobians. G.U.N. wasn't a main military force for few decades now, they were only focused on Shadow, Knuckles and doing whatever they could to turn the tides of war, but occasionally they would act as advisors. They weren't official organization anymore, now acting in the shadows. However, even with humanity as their main concern, they didn't share their files about A.R.K. and any mention of that colony was finished with conclusion that it was destroyed during Black Arms invasion when the Black Comet supposedly crashed into it. To public eyes and government it didn't exist. G.U.N. had it's plan and decided it was a perfect opportunity to make it happen.

Mobian city was suddenly paralyzed by the sound of alert siren. Hedgehog and fox looked at eachother.

-The bombing alarm? - Yuki said confused.

-We didn't get the message that there was a test today. We'd better get going. - Paria grabbed her friend's wrist and pulled her running to the nearest entrance to the shelter. After so many test alarms she already knew exactly where they were.

-Would they really do it? - honey furred fox was panting from exhaustion. She wasn't a good runner.

-I don't know and I don't care right now. - they ran out of park. People running in panic as the ominous sound was getting audible. City was unprepared to defend itself from an attack like this. Defensive structures weren't built near cities since there was no need to do it. Neither side ever attacked major cities in span of the whole war and only bomb shelter was built if anything like that ever happened. Shelter was a huge underground construction with entrances to it all over the city. It was enough to provide for every citizen for some time and was prepared to be used for prolonged time if anything happened to the world on surface.

Girls managed to get to their destination and entered shelter without a problem. They were concerned about their families, but they believed they made it in safely as well. As they settled inside, someone started talking through the speakers placed all over the shelter. It was a female voice.

-Citizens, mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters. We've got reports of massive air fleet coming towards our city. We don't know yet the scale of destruction it can cause, but fret not, you're all safe in here. Until further notice, stay inside and don't try to get out. Guards will be standing by every exit as to ensure no one tries to jeopardize our safety. Be strong, be safe. - the speakers were turned off and with that the usual commotion commenced. People looking for a place to call their own, searching for their relatives and of course children arguing about places to sleep etc.

Paria and Yuki were searching for their parents. They knew exactly to go as they both went through the plan in case of attack. They were supposed to wait by the main square at the lowest level of the shelter accessible for civilians.

-I hope they're okay... - Yuki whispered.

-Well, I'm sure, so don't worry. - Paria patted her friend's head to reassure her. - Look, here they come. - she pointed in direction of two couples walking towards them. Honey furred fox ran to her parents and hugged them tightly.

-I was so worried about you two. - she looked them in the eyes. A lime and orange colored foxes looked at her.

-As we were for you.

-I was with Paria so nothing bad could happen to me. - she smiled happily. Hedgehog walked to her parents, who were both hedgehogs like her, and smiled.

-Glad to see you're safe. - she looked at her father's leg. - You're hurt.

-It's nothing, just a scratch. Already took care of it. - he replied hugging her lightly.

-We should get going and claim one of that flats. - and so they went upwards to get a place to stay.

* * *

**Leave a comment/review if you liked it. I'll appreciate it :)**


	7. Broken

**For best experience I recommend listening to unused track from Shadow the Hedgehog after Chao part of this story. It's called Broken by Sins of a Divine Mother and you can find it easily on YouTube.**

* * *

Shadow finally left his house after a week and seemed to be back to normal. He headed for shrine to meet up with Knuckles and Chaos. He wanted to check if his little leave caused any trouble. He came to see Chaos along with both echidnas sitting in a triangle in front of the shrine looking down. He walked up to them.

-Um... What are you doing? - he asked unsure what they were doing.

-One of Chaos sealed itself in a cocoon. - Tikal replied without looking up. - It should hatch soon.

-So... It will be changed?

-Indeed, it may take on various looks so we're excited.

-Well then, make some space. I want to see this. - Tikal and Knuckles moved aside to make place for Shadow. It was first time since he lived on Angel Island that he saw Chao evolve. - It looks like an egg. - he remarked.

-In a way it is. It's like Chao is being born again, but stronger than before.

-It's happening. - Knuckles was staring intensely as the pink cocoon was slowly getting more and more transparent. Soon enough it was easy to see that little Chao morphed into one resembling Chaos himself. - Well now, that's rather rare.

-It's very rare. For two hundred years only about ten evolved like that.

-Well it's first time I've ever seen one do that, should I say I'm lucky? - hedgehog asked.

-Wait, for two hundred years you've been here you never saw Chao evolve? - he just retorted with a silent stare. - That's... Strange. I could've sworn you watched at least one with us. - Shadow stood up and shrugged. Chaos walked away carrying the Chao to it's kin.

-Were there any problems because of my absence?

-No, everything was fine. Although we noticed more air activity far in the distance.

-War machines?

-Can't tell, all we saw were little dots on the sky.

Black furred hedgehog closed his eyes and rubbed them lightly. Tikal and Knuckles looked at each other.

-Shadow, we're concerned. - female echidna said.

-About what...?

-You've never isolated yourself like that ever since you've started living here. What happened on the A.R.K.? Who did you find there? - Knuckles asked. Shadow sighed. He knew this conversation had to come sooner or later after he came back. He ran his hands through his quills, scratching his head in a shaky matter. He then walked to shrine and sat down on it's steps in slumped position and put his hands together in front of his face as echidnas followed. His glare seemed distant but focused.

-Okay, this had to happen. - he started. - Tikal, you know about Time Eater from Knuckles and mine recollection of the events, right? You know Doctor disappeared after that ordeal. When I came to the colony it was completly different. It was functional and not deserted. As I searched for culprit I stumbled into room that you all observed Sonic and me when we fought Biolizard. Doctor was the one who fired on that battlefield.

-What? Eggman? Wouldn't he be like... 230 years old?

-He was. He tricked Time Eater to get out of the void that once held us all and neutralize the creature itself, but he was released thirty years after the incident and his body barely survived. With what streanght he had he refined the life support machine Biolizard had on it's back and he remained on A.R.K. for almost two centuries. He... Changed. I saw much of my own dilemma in his eyes.

-What do you mean?

-He was tired... And scared. Immortality is a disease if you don't have a purpose. Let me ask you a question Knuckles. Do you feel like you have been on this world for too long, lost your way or goal in life?

Knuckles was confused. It was second time he was asked about his life and it's purpose in a short amount of time. He was confident in his words though.

-I'm the guardian of Master Emerald, that's my purpose, to guard this flower from evil deterioration. My duty was always what guided my life and that never changed. I owe it to those who fought alongside me and to my ancestors that were guardians before I became the last of my kind. Or at least the last of my clan.

-You see, that's what differs between us. I was brought to life under a pretense that I was supposed to give happiness to humans. I was supposed to be a cure for them. During Black Arms invasion it was revealed to all of us that I was created by Professor to stop them from destroying human race. So in a sense I was the cure for humans destruction, but cure can have it's purpose only so far as there's a disease it's supposed to cure. I can't cure the cancer that is humanity's constant pursuit of self destruction that they're unaware of, because the only cure at this point would be the disease I cured. Do you know what keeps me alive aside from the immortality I was given by my creator? - echidna remained silent, taking in what hedgehog was saying. As years passed Knuckles became less dimwitted than he was in the past. He stopped believing everything that was said to him and started understanding much more as he grew up. This however, he couldn't get as he never thought about it. - I am kept alive by a promise to the only person I opened up myself to completely. I cared for her after what happened to my creator and friend. Rouge was the closest person I've had in my life. All of you became sort of a family to me, yet I remained distant for most of you, since none of you took the time to understand what I was thinking. I asked for only one thing and you were there when I did. I envied mortality that Sonic and the rest had. The only one that could understand what it's like to be immortal was you Knuckles, but you have a purpose that will never be fulfilled and you were unaware of your immortality. You will remain a guardian unless you have an offspring and it's chosen to replace you, but by this point it won't be a full blooded echidna if it will ever be conceived. Immortality is both my blessing and my curse. - Shadow buried his face in his hands and then ran them through quills looking at the floor. He finally got to release all of this frustration, rage and in the end sadness that built up in him through out all these years. He didn't know what he should do. - I never could stay with Rouge and we both knew it, yet we remained side by side and I was happy, then... G.U.N. pulled the trigger and launched a bullet into my skull that slowly made me lose my mind. I am not sane anymore...

Silence fell over them. Knuckles was dumbfounded by all the information that just hit him. He considered Shadow his friend because of all the years that they spent on island, yet he never took the time to really talk to him. He didn't know what to think. Tikal on the other hand understood Shadow. She was a spirit that could only interact with the island and people on it. She lost her fair share of important people in her life. She couldn't change the world or affect it in any way, like years ago when Master Emerald was shattered, and could only aid Knuckles in his quest to guard the emerald. She kneeled by Shadow and slowly put her hands around him. She hugged him closely while caressing his quills. She glanced at Knuckles who just stood there. He understood what she meant with her glance and slowly walked away.

-It's okay Shadow... It's okay... - she whispered to hedgehog, comforting him. It was first time Shadow let anyone touch him after the tragedy years ago. Although Tikal was a spirit, she still could be touched like a physical being, at least on Angel Island. It's been so long since he felt a touch of another. He felt he could let go in front of her and tears dropped down his cheeks, falling to the stone ground. However he remained silent as he and priestess held still on the stone steps of the shrine. - I understand...

* * *

**Leave a review/comment to let me know what you think! :)**


	8. Funereal

**It's short. Again. Sorry.**

* * *

One week after the explosion at Club Rouge everyone gathered to honor the memory of Rouge at her funereal. Shadow was the obvious person to be there. Sonic came along with Amy, Tails and Cream. Knuckles abandoned his post on Angel Island to come because of the rivalry he shared with the bat. E-123 Omega was called in by Shadow since trio was partners for a long time. Chaotix detectives also showed up, partially due to the fact that they were asked to investigate what exactly happened at the club. Shadow was okay with them being there, but one person that was there made him snap.

-What the fuck are you doing here? - he growled at G.U.N. Commander, walking up to him with fire in his eyes.

-I was informed that our finest spy was killed in explosion. I had to come to honor her as a fellow soldier. - he replied, unaware of what black hedgehog was informed before Rouge's final breath.

-You've got to be fucking kidding me... You're responsible for her death you fucker! - Shadow shouted as he grabbed man by his throat, tackling him to the ground, enraged by his impudence. - YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO COME HERE AFTER YOU ORDERED HER DEATH!

Vector rushed to them along with Knuckles to restrain grieving hedgehog.

-Shadow, calm down! - crocodile said grabbing his arms, while echidna grabbed by stomach. With their combined strength they managed to pull of enraged Shadow off Commander, but not before the first managed to seriously damage others face. Sonic walked up with Espio to help a man up on his feet, although both did so hesitantly because of what they learned from black hedgehog. Omega slowly analysed the situation and stood in front of the casket so no one could disturb it.

-I have no idea what he's talking about. He's gone mad it seems. - Commander said, limping towards Omega. He handed him medal that was intended for Rouge and walked out of the building as fast as he could.

-I will find you asshole! You will regret what you have done! - Shadow was shouting while he was held by Knuckles and Vector. After the man vanished they let hedgehog go. He walked to Omega. - What did he give you.

-A medal for Rouge. - he replied in his emotionless robotic voice.

-Give it to me, she doesn't need that useless piece of metal. - Omega extended his hand to Shadow and gave him what he wanted. - I've already left G.U.N., I advise you do the same...

Black hedgehog walked to the window that faced a lake and he threw medal far into it.

Disturbance caused by his outburst didn't interfere with the rest of ceremony. After everything was done, group stood by white bat's grave.

-I can't believe she's gone. Just two weeks ago she asked me to fix wiring in her club. - said yellow furred fox. - Now we won't see her again...

Shadow stood the nearest to the pile of earth that was marked with a tombstone. Everyone remained silent until black hedgehog turned around to them with tears in his eyes.

-Promise me something. - he said, wiping tears away. - Promise me, that she will not be forgotten by you and this place will be cared for. I... Won't be able to come here ever again.

-We promise Shadow, but what do you mean you won't be able to come here?

-You know why she died... I will be hunted, especially after what I did at the shrine. I've already talked with Knuckles. I'm leaving to Angel Island.

-Well if that's your decision... We will care for this place, you have my word. - said Espio, bowing to hedgehog he respected.

With quivering lips Shadow said his last words to people he considered family. - Thank you... - and he disappeared.

* * *

**Memories again. Kind of a filler. Sorry for that, but I wanted to go a little more in depth about why Shadow deserted from G.U.N.  
Like last time leave a comment/review what you think. It would help me if I knew someone enjoyed this. ^^;**


	9. Decision is made

Just on the horizon when looking from Angel Island the next wave of bombing began. Military planes were dropping napalm along with normal bombs this time. They intended to make Mobians pay for the orbital attack they were inaccurately accused of. Down in the shelter citizens were listening to the bangs as each bomb was coming closer to the center above them. Buildings were collapsing, trees and lawns burning. If anyone would be unfortunate enough to stay on surface he'd be burned alive, blown up or both. There was no place to hide aside from the bunker. Bombing continued in waves and each next left even less that could be salvaged or destroyed.

-I can't believe it. They actually attacked a city. With civilians. - Yuki said, curled up on her bed. Paria was standing in a doorway looking at the ceiling.

-Fortunately no one is on surface. - she replied leaning on frame. - At least I hope so. - she cringed at that thought.

-Why would they do this? We've been told we didn't attack any cities! - she shouted hugging her pillow tightly.

-We didn't. They've broken the vows that were holding them back. We went over that in school. Even war has it's laws and right now they're breaking it. All care about is destroying us. - she scratched the back of her head. She had this itch she couldn't quite get away completely. She had a scar a little above her neck. It never gave her any problem but now it was getting annoying. Honey fox just stared at her with her head tilted to the side.

Shelter speakers came on and the same voice. It wasn't as loud this time and sounded clearer.

-Citizens, our city is being bombarded again. We can't yet determine the scale of destruction that touched the ground above. We have information from outside source that napalm is being used against us. Our shelter is air-tight sealed so we're in no danger of suffocation. But because of napalm usage we have to be prepared for the worst. Be strong, be safe. - speakers fell silent after that.

-What's napalm? - Miyuki asked. Paria just shrugged.

-I have no idea, never heard of it or even read about it on the web.

-Well, maybe your dad knows.

-Yea, maybe. - she said walking to the door. She knocked three times and opened the door peeking inside. - Dad? - Gray hedgehog was lying in bed, resting. - Dad! - she shouted waking him up.

-Huh, wha? - he looked around and saw his daughter. - What is it?

-Do you know what napalm is?

-Napalm? It's a fire-bomb. It's a way to spread fire during a bombing. Why do you ask?

-It's being used against us by them.

-Oh god. - he placed a hand over his eyes and laid back. Paria closed the door and repeated the information to Yuki.

-They want to burn us alive? But that's... Horrible.

-Burn and blow up. Either way they want to get rid of us. - she started scratching back of her head again.

-Oh gods... - she hid her face in her palms. - What did we ever do to them?

Knuckles was pondering what happened few hours ago by the shrine and it got dark in that time. For now, he didn't want to face Shadow after that and stayed away from area he was in. He wanted to understand him and yet he couldn't. His thoughts were interrupted by the bright glow on the horizon. He realised of course that some sort of military operation was going on there. But as the glow grew larger and larger he knew something was up. He had to inform Shadow and Tikal about it.

Meanwhile those two were still at shrine's steps. Tikal's been talking with black hedgehog, giving him some comfort and showing compassion for him. She became one of the only people that Shadow didn't turn his back on. He appreciated conversation she had with him as well as help that it provided. He held his feelings inside for far too long and it burned within him. He got over Maria's death, but Rouge was something else. She was a special person in his life that supported him even in the worst of time. Even if she didn't know what it's like to have eternal life, she took her time to listen to him. She died because of him, because of his power and his bond that he had with her. He could never forgive himself for that. It gnawed at him each day, each minute, each second. In a way, Tikal reminded him of bat-girl he cherished so much.

-You don't have to be afraid Shadow. You will find new purpose in your life, I'm sure of it.

-Maybe, but I will never be the same without her. Not after what happened. I... I would be more happy if she died by my side out of old age. I never gave her enough fond memories to take with her.

-Perhaps this is how it's supposed to be. The fact that you still care about her after so many years shows she was happy with you.

-I hope so...

Red echidna came out of bushes. Shadow looked at him.

-You've got to see this.

As they followed, they could see flames going up in the distance even when not on the edge of island.

-Fire-bombing. - hedgehog murmured.

-They're burning them alive?

-If they didn't hide well enough, yes. But then they suffocate. We can't help them though. Not at this point.

-What do you mean?

-We may have to intervene. Ironically, humans will stop at nothing to preserve their own kind.

* * *

**Leave a comment/review if you liked it. I'll appreciate it :)**


	10. Infection

Back in the shelter the person talking through intercom was talking with her subordinates. She was an amber colored fox with long braid that hang on her right shoulder. Her eyes were orange, slightly covered by hair and glasses, they also had yellow lines around them. Her muzzle was white and had more fur on the sides. She wore white coat with high collar that covered her face a bit when up. By her stood a dark violet female hedgehog with green eyes. Her quills were so long they reached half of her thighs and she also had wild bangs that covered sides of her face. She wore white tank top and blue baggy pants held by brown belt and military boots.

-We will lose communication with the outside cities if the bombing doesn't stop. - she said. - We have fire proximity suits, but napalm can burn at much higher temperatures than they can withstand.

-So we're trapped here. - hedgehog remarked.

-Yes, this shelter was built in case of bombing, but napalm wasn't considered aside from whole place being sealed tight from outside world. We have no way out and if we'd want to get out, we'd have to drill above the water line to get out. But we lack the equipment to do this.

-What do we do then?

-We wait, but... - she took off her glasses to clean them. - Napalm won't stop burning unless oxygen is completely cut off from it. The central areas may stop burning but the outside won't. At least not so easily.

-There's one exit in the central area of the city.

-Yes, but it may be covered by rubble and so can the others. We will worry about getting out if supplies start running out. Until then we care for everyone and hope for the best.

-And prepare for the worst, I know I know. - violet furred hedgehog said waving her hand.

Suddenly a wolf in white rubber suit burst into the room.

-We have a problem. - he said gasping for air. Both fox and hedgehog looked at him.

-What happened? - amber furred one said.

-Some kind of disease is spreading in shelter. Some sort of virus we never saw.

-Is it contagious?

-It would appear so.

-Does the decontamination kill it?

-Can't be sure yet. So far we've transported everyone who contracted it to the medical wing.

-Very well. Fetch me one of the suits and we'll go investigate.

-Should I do something? - hedgehog asked.

-No, we can't spread this news yet. We cannot allow ourselves to have a panicking population here.

-Okay then, I'll just stay here and keep on trying to contact anyone outside.

Amber fox left with wolf and proceeded to approach entrance to medical wing. She took out one of air-tight suits and put it on before going in. They got into one of rooms with patients. Some of them were not moving at all, not even breathing.

-They've been here for about 3-4 days. - wolf said. - We believe that virus causes total organ failure and if it doesn't affect them sick becomes insane and aggressive.

-We need to isolate every person that might've contracted it.

Four days later more and more people were getting infected. Virus wasn't sparing anyone. Elders, adults and children alike were getting infected. If someone contracted it, his whole family was going under quarantine. Paria and Yuki were taken in as well. Their parents fell ill with the disease but were holding up really well, although Paria's father could not walk.

-It's horrible. - honey fox said to her friend. - First we get bombed and now this? The world must really hate us...

-Don't worry Yuki, we will get through this. I can't quite say that we've been through worse, but we will survive. - turquoise hedgehog smiled, hugging her friend. Doctors came in suits to take blood from the ill for research. They had to find the antidote and fast. - Are you on to something? - she asked the one that stuck a needle in her vein. He looked up at her.

-We noticed that you and your friend aren't ill. Your blood may hold the secret to this virus. Be of good thought is all I can say.

As they left, another two came in carrying one single patient. A little gray hedgehog with black lines around his eyes, five quills going out from his forehead and two on the back of his head and white fur around his neck. From the looks of it he was about 6-8 years old. Paria laid back on her bed covering her eyes. Yuki still observed them, curled up with her head resting on her knees. She cringed at the thought that this little boy could die.

* * *

**Do YOU know who that little hedgehog could be?  
Leave a comment/review if you liked it. I'll appreciate it :)**


	11. The meeting

Shadow watched the horizon for days. After a week the fire stopped. Huge black cloud was above the city, but it itself wasn't being choked by it.

-Tikal, tell Knuckles I'm leaving to the city and... Don't worry about me. - he said raising his hand and then disappearing. He was standing in the harbor. Everything around him was destroyed and burned. Rubble laid everywhere, craters made by bombs that fell from the skies scarred the ground. No plant life was untouched, everything was burnt up during bombings. Hedgehog walked around deserted streets. Once lively and noisy streets were now silent and vacant, smoke still coming out in some places. He sought any survivors on surface but he couldn't find any, but what he thought strange was that he only stumbled upon few corpses. He took a knee by one of them, examining him.

-Unlucky... - he whispered to himself, rubbing his nose. Stench of everything that burnt was omnipresent throughout his whole route. As he stood up he looked at buildings. Windows shattered, walls scorched and crumbling. There was nothing to come back to for anyone, not even attackers. He entered one of such structures after making sure it's stable enough. He searched room after room and only found ashes of what was in them. - If they didn't hide in buildings, where did they go...? - he scratched his chin as he walked to the window. From there he could see much more of the horrific landscape that humans left behind. - Nothing but destruction and to think that I had hand in this by saving this species from Black Doom. They made this place as he was going to make it...

As he looked around he caught a glimpse of manhole under a rubble, that was noticeably larger than the rest he saw on roads. He walked back into the street and removed all the bricks and concrete.

-Not a single hole in it, that's unusual... - he thought as he tried picking it up, but that proved to be impossible. At least it would if it wasn't him that found it. All the years that passed would take their toll on someone's body, but not on Shadow, he grew stronger and with enough force he was able to dent the metal that was beneath him. That made it possible for him to open the tunnel.

Inside the shelter in control room the alarm went off.

-We have a security breach! - rabbit by the console shouted.

-Put it on the screen! - dark violet hedgehog said turning to huge monitor that was mounted on wall. She saw Shadow on camera as he jumped into the tunnel that led straight to shelter. - Who the hell...? How did he get in?

-It appears that the lock was... ripped off!

Her eyes widened as she put hand on her lips.

-That's... Impossible, no one should have strength like that! Contact Avita! She must know! - she shouted pointing at guard with radio. - Seal the inner entrances! Move it!

Shadow was moving through relatively tight corridor, progressively moving down. He came to a dead end, sealed by sturdy metal doors.

-Hm... A bunker. So that's how they got away.

He charged a Chaos Spear so it would give him some light and he looked on his sides. On his right there was a camera embedded into the wall.

Avita walked into the control room while putting on her lab coat.

-This better be important, we're almost at the point of making a cure. - she said putting up her collar.

-Look, that guy breached the seal on the surface. He ripped it off. - hedgehog pointed at the monitor. Amber fox remained calm and examined what the uninvited guest looked like.

-He reminds me of someone...

-What should we do?

-Well he's not attacking or blowing doors up. - she looked at violet hedgehog. - Odolayla, send someone to ask his business and report everything over the radio, I have to go to the lab, we can't waste any time. - she quickly walked out of the room.

-How is keeping us safe wasting time? - she thought looking back at the monitor. - Which doors he's by?

Shadow leaned against the wall, waiting for any response. He was sure his actions had to be noticed by now. He heard a clicking noise and airlocks opening. Doors started opening soon after. He was slightly blinded by bright light coming in from the shelter. When his vision adjusted to the brightness he saw violet female hedgehog standing in front of him.

-State your name and business. - she said in demanding tone.

-My name is Shadow. I'm looking for survivors. - he said in his usual deep cold voice. His name sparked her interest as she grabbed radio and relayed information to Avita.

-Shadow? Shadow the Hedgehog? I knew he looked like someone I saw. He's the immortal Ultimate Life Form. We learned about him in school. Our parents said that he worked with our ancestors.

-Immortal? So how old is he?

-About three hundred years.

-Should I let him in?

-I see no reason not to, he's not with humans that's for sure.

-Very well. - she looked at black hedgehog. - You may enter. - she stepped aside, letting him in.

As he got inside, he looked around. He was surprised that such structure was completely build without humans knowledge.

-Who's in charge of this facility? - he asked as he looked down, counting how many levels there were.

-The one you heard on radio. Is there something you need? Supplies, medicine?

-No, I've come here after the fires have settled. I want to help fight back against what happened here.

-You will have to wait. Only I have permission to disturb Avita.

-... I have a name, that's a start.

They both fell silent for a moment until amber fox spoke through the radio again.

-Bring him to me if he's willing to come. - she said. Shadow just grinned slightly, revealing his sharp white fangs.

-Roger that. - woman replied. - We'll be there shortly. - she passed by Shadow. - Come on, you wanted to meet the one in charge, didn't you?

* * *

**Leave a comment/review if you liked it. I'll appreciate it :)**


	12. Witnessing the future

Shadow just followed Odolayla, his face now expressionless as it was always when he was on a mission. Some people that they passed on lower levels gave him surprised glances, they recognized who he was but they couldn't believe it. As they neared the lab where Avita worked on the cure, less and less people were present. They entered the pristine room almost getting blinded by white interior. Amber fox was quickly moving between various workstations.

-I'm so close... - she whispered to herself.

-Avita, we're here. - Odolayla spoke up when she realised they won't be noticed. Scientist looked up on them, excitement visible in her eyes for the first time. She walked up to Shadow and examined him intensely.

-You really are who you claim to be, aren't you?

-I am who I am, Shadow the Hedgehog. - he replied bluntly.

-Fascinating. Pictures don't pay justice to you.

-Did you tell me to bring him to you just so you can eye him up? - violet hedgehog muttered irritated.

-Hm? No, no. I need his help with the cure.

-Cure? - ebony hedgehog asked. - Cure for what exactly?

-There's a dangerous virus spreading. It causes vital organs to stop or if it doesn't succeed in doing that, it ensues madness and aggression in the infected individual. I believe I'm close to figuring it out, but since you're here you could look at what I have.

He raised his eyebrow. It was strange that kind of thing happens in shelter just as humans decide to bomb the city. Maybe bunker wasn't as secret as he initially thought.

-Let me look at it. - he said moving towards microscope he noticed on the desk.

-Virus? Of course. - Avita placed a sample with the microbe. Mostly known for his skill in combat, Shadow wasn't only better at that. He could see some things others could not. As he examined virus he noticed something was wrong with it. It was a biological being, but artificial.

-Were you conducting experiments on biological weapons?

-Absolutely not.

-Then this outbreak is no coincidence.

-I figured this much. It's genetic material is too complicated for a natural virus. Our culture doesn't allow genetic research that would lead to creation of new beings. We learned from humanity's mistake.

-Humanity didn't it seems. They made that thing.

-So the long bombing was on purpose. They want to kill us with this? Wishful thinking... I will have this cure done in less than a day now. Odolayla, show him to my room, he can stay there.

-No need. I want to see how our race has grown.

-It's your choice. Just don't be surprised people will be staring at you. We learn as kids about you at school.

-You and our ancestors. - Odolayla added. Looking at them both Shadow saw the slight resemblance to Tails and Sonic. Avita had Cream's eyes and patterns on her fur and Odolayla had her ancestor's eyes as well as characteristic smirk. His lips formed into almost invisible smile at the thought of people he called family passing on in the memories of some and history books. He walked out of lab to explore the shelter.

As he walked amongst people that were of the same race as he felt that he belonged. He didn't stand out as some creature that is different. He was amongst his own. That was something he felt only back when he was with his family. It felt nostalgic to say the least. He spent whole day observing how all of them interacted. It was something new to him as he never had a chance to see so many of his kind in one place.

Avita on the other hand spent that whole time finishing work on developing a cure. As she analysed blood that was taken from Paria and Miyuki she discovered that virus was in their bloodstream but they were somehow immune to it, As she went further into her research she discovered that virus laid dormant in them and just recently became active. They were carriers and were unknowingly infecting others around them. When the cure was finished it was first tested on one of the patients that was on verge of death. As he was injected his vitals began to stabilize. Avita decided then that the cure should be deployed through the ventilation system. However, there was one glaring problem...

After cure deployment there was a brief period of time when everything was calm. Patients were getting stabilised and all was good. Miyuki saw that everyone were getting better and thought about her mother that was moved to the block made for those who lost their sanity. She wanted to go to her, but then thought of little gray hedgehog she saw being taken in the other day so she decided to go see him before going to her mom.

-Excuse me, do you know where's little gray hedgehog that was brought here about two days ago? - she asked one of the doctors.

-He's lying in next to last doors on the right.

-Thank you! - she said happily with a bright smile as she walked towards room she was pointed to.

-You may want to be delicate with him though. He lost his parents to the virus before we could reach them. - he added. That made honey fox uneasy. Her ears dropped and smile faded from her face. She knocked on the door and opened them slowly. Little hedgehog was in his bed, face tucked away in his blanked. Yuki heard his sobbing. She approached him silently and sat on his bed. She imagined how he felt. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her parents and that almost happened because of that plague. She sighed and that alerted boy of her presence. He turned to her with his teary eyes. They were a beautiful shade of yellow. She smiled slightly looking at him as he tried not to cry, but ultimately he lunged at her, hugging her and crying. She placed her hand on his quills trying to comfort him. After a moment she spoke up.

-What's your name? - smiling to him. Boy looked at her wiping tears from his eyes.

-S-Silver... My name is Silver. - he whispered as he looked at his hands. They were marked with aqua colored markings that were a circle on his palm and line going out to his wrist.

Honey fox tended to little hedgehog, sitting in his room with him that whole day until he fell asleep.

* * *

**Leave a comment/review if you liked it. I'll appreciate it :)**


	13. Madness

Then everything went wrong. Patients that were lost to madness and aggression inhaled the cure started ripping out of their restraints, attacking the staff that was taking care to them. Their strength was far too great for normal Mobians. When the alarm sounded, the patients that were cured were being rushed out of the medical wing. Some of them couldn't make it out in time, getting trapped with dangerous individuals. The madness driven people were running through the corridors, trying to kill every single Mobian that wasn't behaving like them. That sudden attack overwhelmed many patients that were unaware of what was happening. Guards led by Odolayla were sent in, but were unprepared for what they faced.

-What the hell is going on?! - she heard Avita through the radio while trying to push back the aggressors.

-We've got ourselves into a little problem! - hedgehog grunted using all of her strength to keep herself alive. - Seems like your cure didn't work on those guys! - she dodged few blows from her enemies. Being Sonic's descendant she had agility to do so, but she was far more skilled in battle than he ever was. However that wasn't enough against the number of opponents. She was soon driven into a dead end and had to barricaded herself in a room. As she managed to hold them off, there was a moment of relief for her. After blocking the door she looked around for something useful, but was unsuccessful in that. She heard quiet sobbing and loud breathing though. Getting close to the source of the sounds she got into stance that would let her fight back in case of attack. With one swift motion she opened wardrobe and jumped back only to see Miyuki and Silver hiding inside. She lowered her guard and sighed.

-At least you're not the guys in the hallways. - she sat down relieved. - When did you hide in here? - she asked. Honey fox carried little hedgehog over to his bed and sat down by him, still shaking. She started breathing loudly to calm herself down.

-We hid here when we heard screams and commotion outside... I just knew something was wrong. - she her ears dropped as she curled up against the wall.

-You know we're trapped in here. We won't be able to go through them even if we wanted to. - Yuki looked at Odolayla, she was talking on her radio. - Well do something! I lost almost all of my men. Those who weren't maimed and killed by those crazies managed to barely escape. ... I'll have to trust him then.

Shadow sat at the market that some Mobians organized and was sipping some of beverage that they produced. He enjoyed it to say the least. He didn't have an occasion to drink something like this for two centuries, but as he was savouring the taste he was approached by a fox from the security personnel. He stood in front of him and saluted.

-Sir, we have a situation. We need your help.

Ebony hedgehog raised his eyebrow.

-What is it?

-I'm instructed to lead you to medical wing. I will explain everything as we go there. Please sir, the situation is contained just by the decontamination area.

-Very well. - he put down the glass bottle on the table and stood up stretching. They began walking towards the medical wing as guard explained what was going on.

-We lost control when they broke out. Ms. Avita said it may be the side effect of the drug, but she's not sure yet. She requested you to go and do whatever is necessary to get it back under control.

-And if I have to kill? - he asked. Fox went silent for a moment.

-Then do what you have to do Sir. - he replied in a grim tone.

Paria was by the entrance to the wing.

-You've got to let me in! My friend is in there! - she said to the guard that was blocking her path.

-I have my orders miss. I can't let you inside for your own safety.

-I can take care of myself, just let me in or you will not be safe! - she threatened him.

-Miss, just walk away or I will have to arrest you. - he said not moved by what she said.

-Chaos damn you... - she murmured irritated and walked out into the square. She noticed Shadow walking towards the entrance to the wing. She was well aware of who he was as she was interested in history. She read many books about what occurred two hundred years ago and people who were involved in these events. Saw many images from back then and some involved black hedgehog with the rest of the team.

-H-Hey! Stop! - she shouted running towards him. He didn't stop at first, but when she tugged his jacket he did and turned his head to her, observing with the corner of his eye. - I-I know who you are and figured you must be going into the medical wing. - she didn't dare look him in the eyes, either from fear or respect.

-And? - he asked coldly.

-I wanna go with you! I need to find my friend there!

-I don't need dead weight with me.

-I won't follow you around. I just need to find her. I promised I will protect her... - her ears dropped. He raised his eyebrow at that and sighed closing his eyes.

-You know me so you know that if situation wasn't dangerous they wouldn't ask for my help.

-I can take care of myself, you won't have to worry about me and you won't see me after we go in.

-Let go of me and I will find her.

Turquoise hedgehog sighed, releasing her grip.

-Very well, her name is Miyuki. She's a honey colored fox with a mohawk drooped to the side.

Ebony hedgehog didn't reply and continued on to the medical wing along with fox that informed him about the situation. Guards saluted one another and proceeded to open the door manually.

-We blocked them so none of them got away Sir.

Shadow just nodded and walked into the decontamination chamber. He had to force his way into the wing. Using his powers would be unwise at this point so he used his strength to kick down the massive metal door that were in his way. He slowly walked in...

* * *

**Leave a comment/review if you liked it. I'd appreciate it :)**


	14. Slaughter

Sight beyond the doors was horrifying. Blood stained every wall, maimed corpses were lying on the ground, some were missing chunks of meat. Ebony hedgehog kept walking without being disturbed by it. As he continued he noticed that one unfortunate rat was still breathing. He saw Shadow and slowly reached for him.

-P-Please... Kill... Me... - he said gargling his own blood. He took a knee by the dying rat.

-Don't worry... Soon everything will be over... - he whispered grabbing him by sides of his head. - Sleep well... - he added breaking his neck. Sighing, he stood up and proceeded to search the rooms. In the distance he heard screams of the mad Mobians. He knew that sooner or later he will encounter them but it didn't make it any easier to think he WILL have to kill them. The whole place became more like a labyrinth because many of the doors were stuck, mostly blocked by chairs, desks and other furniture that was in the medical wing.

-They must've tried to barricade themselves. - he thought, trying to find another way in. As he walked along the corridors he saw many bodies and the further he went, the more mutilated they were. That sight would make a normal person flee in fear or at least stop them from going deeper into the wing. Finally Shadow encountered a group of crazy Mobians. As soon as they saw him, they lunged towards him. He was dodging each blow and retaliated with vicious blows to the chest area, arms, legs and head. With his heavy boots every hit he made to the head, warm blood splashed his face, skull fragments were flying along with other broken bones as he revelled in brief moment of carnage that ensued. His inner killer was enjoying it. He once wouldn't be able to control him, but as years went on he managed to restrain him and only use him at the time of danger.

Odolayla was sitting by the doors, listening. Silver was quietly sobbing while hugging Miyuki.

-There there... - she whispered, while stroking his quills to calm him down.

-I hear steps. - violet hedgehog muttered. - Try to make him silent.

-He's just a child, I'm doing all I can. - honey fox looked irritated at her. - He went through a lot in the last few days so cut him some slack.

-We will die if they hear us. - she growled through her teeth. She picked up her radio. - Avita, we need information, I don't know how much time we have left.

There was a moment of only static coming out of radio.

-I have information Shadow is already in the medical wing. - she heard amber fox say.

-Good... I hope he hurries up.

Ebony hedgehog occasionally encountered a single Mobian that tried to attack him throughout the whole med-bay, but made quick work of them. He didn't search every single room, but was bringing doors down in those which he did. As he neared the hiding place of hedgehogs and a fox, they grew frantic. Odolayla stood in front of the doors, ready to fight back. As Shadow brought down doors to their room a louder thud was made, mixed with breaking wood as chair that was holding them was destroyed. Violet hedgehog released a sigh of relief and let her guard down.

-Good thing you're he- - then she noticed how he looked. His whole face was covered in blood and so were his clothes. The scent of it was strongly coming off him. - What the hell happened!? No. You know what? I don't want to know. Let's just get out of here.

-Very well. - he said stepping aside. He looked at Miyuki and saw little hedgehog in her arms. His eyes widened when he noticed who that was. Silver was looking at him from the corner of his eye, tightly hugging honey colored fox. Black hedgehog shook his head. And coldly said while stepping out of the room. - Come on, move.

He bumped into Odolayla who stood frozen in place.

-W-We've got a problem. - she said in shaky voice. As he looked up at what was in front of them he saw a huge group of mad Mobians. Yuki stepped out of the room and saw one that was standing on the front. Her jaw slightly dropped as she recognized the orange colored female fox.

-M-mum... - she dropped to her knees almost letting Silver go.

Shadow walked towards the horde with intent to kill.

-You know I can't let them live. - he said having heard what fox said. She just hung her head, not wanting to see this. Her tears dropped on blood stained floor. She tried to block out the noises that were coming out of the encounter. Fighting lasted few minutes and when the last one fell ebony hedgehog looked at Odolayla. - Get her out of here.

She just nodded her head and went forward with Miyuki holding Silver with Shadow behind them. As they got out, Paria was already waiting for her friend. When she saw the state she was in she quickly ran to her. Honey fox put grey hedgehog and tried to hide her tears. She was shaking and sobbing. She knew now how boy she just held had to feel.

-Yuki, what happened? - turquoise hedgehog asked.

-M-My mum... S-She was one of them... H-He had to kill her... - she could barely speak.

Then Paria noticed Shadow and was horrified by his look. His whole fur soaked in blood as well as clothes. She approached him not really sure of what she was doing.

-Thank you for bringing her back... - she said quietly and quickly walked away, taking Yuki with her, Silver walking beside them. Black hedgehog smiled a bit looking at him. He knew that the future might've been somehow changed for him, giving him better life. Maybe it was Doctor's absence, maybe it was the Time Eater itself, but that didn't matter for now.

-You should get cleaned up. - said Odalayla walking up to him. - Come to my apartment, I'll get your clothes clean. And thanks for coming to get us.

He just nodded and followed her. They were passed by a small group of guards that were going to secure the medical wing. They would have no problems with that, Shadow was sure he killed every single frenzied Mobian that was there.

As they arrived at Odolayla's place the news of what happened at medical bay have spread already through the word of mouth. Most people who saw Shadow were afraid of him to some extent, but were reassured by those who recognized him that he's on their side. Black hedgehog took off his clothes going before going into the shower and violet one threw his clothes into a washing machine to clean them of blood that soaked into them. Shadow's fur was dry already, blood buried deep within it. It would take some time to clean it all. His chest fur that was pure white just few hours ago was now stained with Mobian blood. It was a completely unnecessary waste of life. Ebony hedgehog wanted to make sure that the blood spilled by his hand would be paid for by humans responsible for creation of the virus that caused that madness. He leaned against a wall, warm water splashing his face. It was a long time since he felt such warmth on his skin. As his fingers were going through his now wet fur he was reminded of how someone in the past was running her fingers through that black fur. He longed to feel it once more even if he knew it wasn't possible.

Meanwhile Paria and Yuki came back to their place, taking Silver along with them. Honey colored fox could not bear to leave him alone after what she felt. That made her understand his sorrow and sort of connected to him.

-So you want to take care of him? - turquoise hedgehog asked.

-Of course, he's an orphan, he has no one to turn to. - she replied, holding little hedgehog close to her. She was still shaken by what happened in medical wing and it was easily visible. Tears were still running down her muzzle, she couldn't stop them. Paria didn't know what to do aside from talking with her. Miyuki's father didn't take the information easily either and he was visited by hedgehog's parents. They came to talk to him like their daughter did with his. Silver understood what happened but cried along with fox that held him. It was his way of coping with his own loss.

* * *

**Leave a comment/review if you liked it. I'd appreciate it :)**


	15. The problem continues

**Exposition time. Lot's of talking ahead.**

* * *

As Shadow continued to shower, Avita came over to see him and Odolayla. She knocked on the door and entered knowing her friend always left them open, even on surface. Violet hedgehog looked at her.

-Oh, hey. Thanks for getting him to rescue us. - she smiled polishing her boots.

-I had to call him in anyway. Situation was out of control. - fox replied adjusting her glasses. She noticed Shadow's boots lying on the floor by the bathroom. - He's in there?

-Y-Yea, he was soaked to the last hair on his body.

Amber fox raised her eyebrow.

-What happened in there? - she asked.

-Slaughter. Just... Slaughter. He had to kill each and every one of them. - she scratched behind her ear looking down on the floor.

-So, my cure didn't do anything to make them better I suppose. It only made them worse. - she sighed, crossing her arms. - But it's over now so I guess we shouldn't bother ourselves with it anymore. - she walked over to Shadow's footwear and examined it. - Fascinating, I've never seen anything like that. - she grabbed them and tried looking at the bottom side but was unable to lift them. - Chaos they're heavy, how does he walk in them?

Odolayla just shrugged as the doors to bathroom opened and ebony hedgehog came out wearing nothing but towel that covered his crotch and behind.

-Don't touch them please. They don't work anymore anyway. - he asked politely. Avita just went over to sit with Odolayla.

-Anyway. - she started. - Since I uncovered the way to make a cure from blood of the two girls that appeared to not be infected I became curious of them. She had virus in their blood but were unaffected by it. I just started my research on their genetic makeup, but it's interesting already.

Shadow sat down on the chair that was opposite to both women and listened.

-That one called Miyuki? I ran bits of her DNA through the computer and some of it matched my own, but what's even stranger is that those parts I inherited from the one you knew as Miles Prower or Tails as he was called by Odolayla's ancestor.

-So what? There's bound to be more of people like us given the fact that two centuries passed since he lived. There've been like five or six generations already.

-Not in a way her DNA is. She's a genetic child of Tails and Cream. Like she was a direct outcome of their procreation. Given this fact I speculate that her friend will be the same but coming from Sonic and Amy so your ancestors Layla.

-Then what, they're immortal? They're our ancestors too?

-No, Miyuki's blood cells show much slower ageing than average Mobian, but they still age. Someone made them immune to the virus that was sleeping in their bodies. My cure should've killed what remained in their bodies though. I have every reason to believe they were made to spread it in our cities. However, with that in mind we can't be sure there aren't more like them out there. One thing is certain, they weren't born but were created.

-We should arrest them then. Make them talk.

-Problem is we don't know if they are even aware that they are what they are. They may be really good actors or they have no idea that they were infecting everyone around them.

-So what should we do then? - they both looked at the black furred hedgehog. He was silent, taking in every scrap of information that came from Avita's words and slowly put them together into one big puzzle. He was sure what that meant.

-Make sure of what you just said about their genes. Then come find me. - he said rubbing his eyes.

-Very well. - amber colored fox nodded standing up and adjusting her glasses again. - I'll try to make quick work of it.

The next day Paria and Yuki met up at the market. They wanted to get their heads off yesterday's events, but turquoise hedgehog also had something that was stuck in her head since their blood was taken for tests. They sat by a group of chatty teenagers that would cover up their conversation.

-So Yuki, how are you feeling?

-I feel... Terrified. Just two weeks ago we were happily walking around our city with no care in the world. Now we're in this bunker, city above is destroyed and my mother died. - she said looking into her drink. It reflected her worried face in it's still red surface. - ... And you?

-I... I don't know. I feel terrible I couldn't save you on my own and had to ask that hedgehog that went in there to get you out. But I won't let you out of my sight ever again. I swore to protect you and that's what I intend to do. However I have something that's been bothering me ever since we had our blood taken, you know, few days ago. We were told we're not infected, but everyone around us were. How come we were immune? Something's wrong here...

-What exactly do you mean? - fox raised her head to look Paria directly in the eyes.

-I may not be as smart as you, but I think we might've been the cause of this outbreak.

-What? Why!? - she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

-I mean, look at this. We had our blood taken and the next day the cure was deployed. Something in our blood made us immune to the virus, but if that's the case, what if it was in us this whole time? We both know it was contagious and everywhere we went there was report of infection.

-Wait wait wait, you mean we were carrying this around, infecting others? You mean it's my fault my mother turned into one of these... Things?

-N-No that's not what I mean. - her ears dropped. She knew she made Yuki both angry and saddened with what she said.

-Then what DO YOU mean?! - she stood up furious. People around them looked at her.

-Yuki, sit down, please. - Miyuki closed her eyes and she sat down sighing. - Someone or something had to make us like this. It's not possible to just gain a natural immunity to such virus.

-Th-This is too much Paria. I can't deal with this. I just hope you're wrong about this...

-We can check it. I mean... If lab your parents made for you survived. You're a smart girl, you could check our blood.

-Okay, first off lab is probably in ruins. Number two, even if virus was in our veins it would be gone now since we've been inhaling the cure for a whole day. - she retorted after a brief moment of silence.

-I don't know then. - Paria slammed her hands on the table. - We won't be told what happened and we can't figure it out on our own. I just feel this is something... Bad.

Back in Odolayla's apartment Shadow was lying on the couch, sleeping. His host brought over his clean clothes along with his boots, dog tags and ring polished. When he woke up he put them all on and noticed violet hedgehog was in the kitchen. He walked over there and sat down.

-Did your friend call already? - he asked. She jumped when he spoke up. She didn't even hear him walk.

-You scared the crap out of me! My Chaos, you sure can be silent. And no, she didn't call yet. She either fell asleep in her lab or is still working. Whatever she's doing I can lead you to her.

-No need. I know where she resides.

-Sooo... You want anything to eat?

He looked at her.

-Sandwich if you can.

* * *

**Leave a comment/review if you liked it. I'd appreciate it :)**


	16. Looking for an answer

**Still a lot of talking. I have too much stuff to tell and not enough action I think =_=**

* * *

Ten minutes later Shadow was knocking on doors to Avita's lab. When he didn't receive an answer he just pushed the handle and they opened up. He walked in and on one of the workstations he saw amber colored fox, asleep and snoring with spilled cup of coffee beside her. Ebony hedgehog just rolled his eyes, picked up the cup and walked over to the kitchen area in other room to make some coffee for her. In the meantime he cleaned up spilled drink. When coffee was done he woke her up.

-Mmmmhrm...? - she let out as she opened her eyes and raised her head. Shadow just silently handed her the cup and a paper towel. She looked at him confused but took a sip of coffee and wiped her mouth. - Oh Chaos, how long was I asleep...? - she muttered rubbing her eyes. - Where are my glasses...? - she said trying to grab them from the desk.

-Did you confirm your suspicions?

-Mmm, straight to the point. I like it. Just let me get a hold of myself. - she shook her head looking around for her notebook. She quickly looked through it and typed something in her computer and on the big screen two images showed up. One with two single strands of DNA and another with exact copy of them. They were labeled differently. One on left was called "Miles and Cream" the one on right was "Miyuki". - Both strands that make the DNA on the right are the same like two of strands that my ancestors possessed. Same goes for friend of hers and Odolayla's ancestors. - she clicked two buttons and similar screen appeared. Shadow looked at them to not miss any detail.

-So they're artificial. - he said.

-Yes, but there's something that bothers me. I've looked through the database of all the citizens. It says that they've been adopted by two childless couples as little babies. Miyuki is nineteen years old and Paria is eighteen. They didn't just appear here before bombing.

-They don't know what they are then.

-It would appear so. But for such a long timed plan there has to be some sort of fail safe.

-We shall see... Where are they?

-Their families reside in block A corridor 21.

Black hedgehog nodded and walked out of Avita's lab leaving her to let think about what's going on.

After another ten minutes he got to the residence block A and knocked on the doors of Miyuki's house. Doors were opened by lime fox. It was easy to see he wasn't sleeping very well. He had bags under the eyes and his hair were all messed up.

-Yes? What is it? - he said in a sleepy tone, rubbing his eyes.

-I'm looking for Miyuki.

-And who are you exactly?

-The one that saved her from medical wing.

Fox's eyes widened as he took that information in.

-You're the one that killed my wife! - he shouted enraged.

-No, your wife was already dead, I just killed the shell that was left. Now answer my question.

Yuki's father clenched his fist and wanted to just punch black hedgehog, but he knew it wouldn't do much. Besides he knew he was right. By the time they got to medical bay that day she wasn't herself, screaming and trying to bite them. He sighed, feeling hopeless.

-She's not here... She went out with her friend to the market...

Ebony hedgehog noticed Silver peeking from behind tired man. He took a knee, placing hand on boy's head.

-I know you may be scared of me after what you saw yesterday, but-

-I'm not scared! - little hedgehog cut in. - I know you did all of that to protect us. Those ladies told me I shouldn't be afraid! - Shadow smiled at that and continued.

-I have a very important thing to ask of you. If you see anything bad happening you have to run as fast as you can to a guard and tell them to call me, okay? - Silver nodded. - Good. Take care little guy. - he stood up and looked at lime fox. Without saying anything he just left towards the market. As he walked around there he noticed both girls sitting by the table in little cafe. As walked up to them he noticed one thing that they both had in common. Slightly above their necks on the back of their heads they had little scars that were about 3-4 cm long. He found that strange and thought that might have some significance in the matter he investigated with Avita. He walked in front of them without a word and they both looked at him.

-O-Oh hi. - Paria said scratching her scar. - I already thanked you but thank you again for saving Miyuki... - she stood up and bowed slightly, but couldn't look him in the eyes, her gaze was just running in all directions.

-Is there a problem? - he asked in his cool deep voice.

-Huh?

-You can't seem to look at me. - he sat down with them.

-N-No, I just... - then Yuki cut in.

-I didn't thank you personally. I'm grateful for your rescue Mr...?

-Shadow.

-Mr. Shadow, thank you for saving me. ... And my mother. - she hung her head closing her eyes. Ebony hedgehog slowly squinted his eyes, watching Yuki.

-You're welcome. I have something to ask you. Did you notice anything strange during that plague?

-Like?

-I don't know, some areas being infected more frequently, anyone acting strange or paranoid?

They both looked at each other.

-I can't say, no. - said one.

-I don't think so. - said the other.

-Is that so... Very well then. If you can remember anything tell the guards you're looking for Shadow the Hedgehog. - he stood up. - And before I go. - his gaze turned to honey fox. - Take care of that kid.

With that he left the cafe but as he was leaving he noticed a peculiar looking hedgehog that was observing girls he just talked to. Whites of his eyes weren't white, they were black, probably eye tattoo, his deep blue fur and only three quills with white markings and his eyes themselves were as red as black hedgehog's. He reminded him of one rebellious robot that Doctor once built to fight Sonic. That was a robot however, this hedgehog seemed to be flesh and blood. Shadow didn't approach him, but remembered how he looked. He would stand out in the crowd anyway. Ebony hedgehog continued walking back to Avita.

* * *

**Leave a comment/review if you liked it. I'd appreciate it :)**


	17. Their turn

As Shadow came back to Avita's lab, she was looking through documents that contained information about their adoption. She turned to hedgehog, sipping coffee.

-You're back, did you find out anything useful? - she asked immediately.

-Just few things. - he sat down by the desk. - They seem to know something is not right with them, but didn't want to say anything. Also they both have the exact same scar in the same place. I'm sure they aren't controlled by anyone, at least not yet. - his mind drifted back to the hedgehog that caught his attention. - Do you have a file on anyone that lived in this city?

-Yes, do you want to search for someone?

-If you can find them by physical appearance.

-No problem, just tell me the most defining features.

-Blue and white fur, eye tattoo, three quills and red eyes.

Avita wrote the information in and computer showed only one file.

-Well you're in luck. The one you wanted is called Maurice, he's a tattoo artist and moved here twenty years ago from city that was on border with humans. According to the file he's twenty two.

-Hm... Seems about right. He reminded me of someone I once fought... Maybe I'm looking too deep into this. Keep his file somewhere with those girls though.

-I don't see much of the point, but if you insist. - she shrugged, printing the information and filing it along with the research she conducted on blood samples.

The next day Shadow went back to Angel Island. He headed for the Emerald Shrine.

-Tikal, tell Knuckles I'm back and meet me at the shrine. We need to talk.

As they met up, he already was sitting on stone steps.

-Well Shadow, it's been few days. - Knuckles started. - Did you find survivors?

-Yes, that's why I am here. History didn't really forget about us as we would have wanted, but that works in our favour. Tikal, I want you to move our island above the ruins of the city.

-Why? - she asked.

-Those people know about it and know what value it has. Unlike humans, the ones that I've seen, they're peaceful and won't try to do anything wrong to this place. - he stood up. - It will give them hope that they can rebuild, it's important to their history just as much as it is to yours.

Priestess looked at him. She knew he was right but still hesitated.

-We're supposed to guard this place and the emeralds.

-We will, we're just allied with them and are not a single side of conflict.

Orange echidna walked up to hedgehog and put her hands on his cheeks. Then she looked intensely into his ruby eyes. They expressed confidence and courage as well as determination. Because of that she knew she could trust his judgement and so she walked to the Master Emerald and like two weeks earlier she started chanting in ancient echidna language. In a flash the whole island was transported above the city, high enough so no one could just climb up to it.

After few days first groups of shelter dwellers were allowed to come out to the surface. Those were assigned as cleaner groups and were supposed to prepare what was left for the others to start rebuilding. When they first saw Angel Island above their heads they couldn't believe it. It was overwhelming to have such landmass floating above. But knowing that guardians of that land were above them filled them with feeling of safety. They knew they could work as long as it was necessary to rebuild. Shelter was a lot less crowded when cleaner groups were away and slowly hope was coming back to citizens when those who were assigned to prepare for emergence. But then came the news from other cities. They met the same fate from human air forces. They didn't however have any incident inside the shelter like the capital. Council that was formed of leaders of each shelter wanted to organize a counter-offensive. The only one opposing this idea was Avita. She knew striking back at that point would be a risk and people were not in shape to do anything. However, they insisted and started gathering forces.

-This is ridiculous... - Avita said after breaking contact with the rest of the council.

-They're desperate I think. - Odolayla placed her hand on fox's shoulder. - After we lost out whole force on that shore they've blinded because of that.

-That's true, but we both know that untrained people won't stand a chance even if they will have powers.

Then suddenly, an explosion and fire alarm went off. Sprinklers in the main hub of shelter started pouring water. Both women ran out of control room and went straight to the source of the commotion. Deep down from the lowest levels smoke was coming. Aside from sound of pouring water and alarm there were also screams of panic and pain. Three figures were visible moving inside the smoke. As it was fading away it was easy to see that one of the figures was Shadow. He was being assaulted by two Mobians. Avita didn't recognize them at first, but her keen eye saw that those two were in fact Paria and Miyuki.

-So, they were human sleeper agents after all. - she said to herself, adjusting her glasses. Violet hedgehog looked at her confused.

-What do you mean? Who is there with him?

-Two artificial Mobians, we talked about them after Shadow rescued one of them in medical wing.

-I told you we should arrest them!

Amber furred fox just shook her head.

-It's not that simple. They've specially crafted for some purpose. I think spreading the virus was just one of their goals. I fear that they might give out the information we're still alive...

Odolayla looked down to see how ebony hedgehog was doing. It didn't take long for him to knock-out both opponents. They both lay in water that gathered up in room that exploded. He picked them both up and placed them on his shoulders, with intent to carry them to Avita. As he came there, both girls were still out cold. Violet hedgehog looked at them, disgusted that someone like that was created.

-You can play doctor now. - Shadow said laying them down on clean slabs.

-What happened exactly? - amber fox asked as she examined Miyuki.

-They attacked me without warning and tried blowing up this place.

Remembering what ebony hedgehog told her not too long ago, Avita flipped them over and looked at the scars they had above their necks.

-These are surgical scars. - she started. - And given the fact they both have them in the exact same place I'd gamble something is implanted in there.

-They will be out for a while, you can check it.

Amber furred fox put on her surgical mask and picked up the scalpel.

* * *

**Leave a comment/review if you liked it. I'd appreciate it :)**


	18. Attack on Angel Island

After two hours of careful maneuvering inside their flesh, she found computer chips implanted in them. She removed them as carefully as it was possible without harming them. Even if they were created for a wrong reason she still didn't want to harm them. After all they were, in a way, their own flesh and blood.

-Could you carry them to the room upstairs? - she asked Shadow after finishing the procedure. He just shrugged silently and did as she asked of him.

-What did you find in them? - he asked when he came back. Amber furred fox was holding up one of the chips.

-These things were connected to their nervous system. I think they could've been controlled by whoever created them. - she placed it under microscope. - It's a very advanced piece of technology. Humans normally can't produce such things. - she looked up at both hedgehogs. - Only two men that history knew were able to create such things. They both shared surname.

Ebony hedgehog's eyes widened a bit.

-Doctor and Professor... - he thought.

-Ivo and Gerald Robotnik were the only ones that could've made that. They're both dead however. I think that whoever did this, did so using their research data. Ivo Robotnik left a lot behind him when he disappeared. That being said I still don't know how our ancestor's DNA has been acquired by their creators.

-That's not really a mystery. They probably took it long before they died.

-There must've tried many times then. How come they didn't try making a copy of you?

He sighed.

-Humans are too afraid of me and wouldn't risk trying to recreate anyone with my capabilities.

-So we're safe to assume those two don't have any special abilities?

-Turquoise one could have Sonic's speed, but didn't display any capability that would lead me to believe so. As for the fox... Well, Miles' power was his brain and two tails. She doesn't have the latter, can't be sure about former.

-I can examine those chips if they were used for something more than just controlling them. I'm guessing that if they could receive signals that made them do these things, they could also transmit something back. If I'm right then we can trace those signals to their source. Also... They might not remember anything they did since they were controlled.

-Good... I'll give you time to conduct your research. In the meantime I'm going to check up on someone. - he walked out of the lab, leaving Avita and Odolayla.

He headed to the residential block where Miyuki and Paria lived, specifically to Miyuki's house. As previously, he knocked few times, but this time it was Silver who opened up. Shadow took a knee by him and patted on his head.

-Hello. How are you doing kid? - he smiled.

-I'm fine Sir! - he said happily. - Did my warning got to you? I told the nearest guard like you said!

Ebony hedgehog nodded.

-He did, thanks to you I was able to save this place. But those girls can't be trusted with you anymore. I want you to come with me to someone who can.

He reached out to him and Silver grabbed his hand. They went back to lab, but Shadow didn't want to disturb Avita.

-Odolayla, come with me. - he said. When violet hedgehog exited the lab she looked at them both. - I have something to ask of you. Take care of him for me.

-Wait, what? I don't know how to deal with children!

-You'll know what to do, he's not that young so he won't be a problem. Will you Silver? - he looked at the boy who nodded.

-Uh, fine... - she muttered. - First I end up cleaning his clothes and now I'm a babysitter... - she thought.

Meanwhile at night on Angel Island...

-Who are you and what's your reason for being here!? - Knuckles shouted to a mysterious figures hidden in the shadows. All that was clearly visible was two pairs of bright red eyes.

-Oh I am sure you know both of us very well Knuckles. Or should I say gullible guardian? - smaller of the two said, laughing.

-Secondary target detected. Chaos energy readings exceeding normal parameters. - robotic voice said.

-Of course, the emeralds are here my friend. Kill him. - the other one commanded.

-Affirmative. Engaging range combat mode.

As soon as the taller figure said that two rockets flew from their direction. Knuckles barely dodged them and they blew up few meters behind him.

-Tikal, bring Chaos to the shrine, NOW! - echidna shouted and immediately rushed his opponents only to fall on his face, like a rug was quickly pulled from under him. He fell with huge force and tumbled few meters, stunned by his fall. As he wanted to stand up, a tall figure walked up to him.

-Engaging close combat mode. - robotic voice sounded and mechanical sounds after it as arms of the robot turned into clawed hands. He tried striking Knuckles, but echidna was fast enough to catch both hands of his enemy and threw him away to buy himself some time. He stood up and looked around for the second assailant. He couldn't see him in the dark though and he heard robot moving towards him. - Shit... He must've went for the Chaos Emeralds... - he murmured and locked his hands with the robot in a power struggle.

-Grip locked. All assailants must be eliminated. - cold robotic voice spoke up again, increasing the force that it used. Knuckles felt pain in his wrists and went down on his knees.

-You're not eliminating me... - he growled and lifted mechanic opponent and slammed him against the ground again and again. Finally it let go and stepped back.

-Re-engaging ranged combat mode.

Echidna noticed something shine as robot locked on to him. His hands now turned into two miniguns started shooting at the guardian, but at the same time between them both appeared Chaos. Each bullet implanted itself in him and fell to the ground after a moment. He turned to Knuckles.

-Go... Shrine... Emeralds... - he growled and faced the shooter again. Watery being pressed on towards the robot and as soon as it could it engulfed it's mechanical foe restraining him.

Emerald guardian rushed inside the shrine only to see Tikal trying to prevent the theft of every single emerald. Then he noticed the smaller figure again. It was moving fast, impossible to notice his movement when he travelled from one place to the other.

-Ah, Knuckles. I see my accomplice didn't manage to dispose of you. - he heard the voice from before.

-Who are you!? I demand you answer me! - echidna shouted irritated.

-In time, you will remember my name. Until then... - assailant moved in a blur behind the guardian. - Sleep well... - he let out a chuckle and started beating and slashing at red ones flesh injuring him severely. Blood gushing from many wounds that were made in the relentless attack. Knuckles could not keep up and defend himself. Tikal intervened too late, the damage was made. She pushed the opponent away with little offensive power she had and kneeled by her unconscious clansman engulfing him in a protective shield. Shadowy figure just laughed at that.

-So now you have to choose... Either save him from me or prevent me from taking your emeralds.

Orange echidna's eyes widened. She knew she couldn't let him take away the Chaos Emeralds, but she also knew she can't let the last guardian die. Unlike Shadow, Knuckles could've been killed. She wagered her choice. With Knuckles alive he could retrieve the emeralds due to his natural ability to sense where they are, but what if that guy would use them before they can do anything? She couldn't choose between emeralds and Knuckles. She hung her head at her inability to do anything.

-Shadow, where are you...? - she whispered closing her eyes. All she could do is wait and observe as assailant was taking the Chaos Emeralds. As he picked up the last one he just disappeared without a word.

* * *

**Leave a comment/review if you liked it. I'd appreciate it :)**


	19. Rising tension

Few hours later Knuckles woke up, but was still badly injured. Tikal was able to stop the bleeding and helped him to his house where she could properly tend to his wounds and patch him up. Soon after Shadow arrived on the island and felt something was wrong. He couldn't feel the Chaos Energy that was there not too long ago. He rushed to the shrine and found it only containing the Master Emerald.

-What the fuck happened...? - he growled. Sun was rising already and he noticed a robot that Chaos was still restraining but the machine was already shut down. - You've got to be fucking kidding me... - hedgehog ran towards them. - Chaos, what happened?! - he asked in growling voice.

-He. Attack. Knuckles. Injury. Emeralds. Gone. - watery being replied in simple words, the only way he knew. Shadow looked at robot inside Chaos. It was then he realised who that was.

-Omega... - he murmured. - Did you shut him down? - all he heard was a positive gargle. - Good... Keep him that way.

As ebony hedgehog approached Knuckles' house, he heard irritated growling from red echidna.

-I've always been a sloppy fighter. I had the strength but no speed to match it against such opponents. DAMNIT! - he shouted smacking his fist against table that stood in the middle of his home, breaking it apart. - He should've been here...

-Knuckles, please, relax. - Shadow heard Tikal's voice. - You're not the one to blame.

-I know, you know who is? Shadow. He promised he'll protect this place with us after Rouge's death. Now he spends his time with those who did nothing for him and breaks his promise!

-He's trying to protect those who can't fend for themselves and help them move on to rebuild!

-Well with his actions he single handedly created a threat for the whole world! We don't know who that was or where he went. For all we know, that guy might be already wrecking everything in his path on the other side of the planet!

In a way, Knuckles was right. Shadow was supposed to help him in exchange for being able to stay on the island, but he also said that he will leave it sooner or later for some time. He knocked and opened the door but didn't say a word, just looked around. Red echidna immediately looked at him.

-The emeralds have been stolen Shadow and we have YOU to blame for that!

Hedgehog let out a chuckle.

-You think playing the blame game will solve the problem? You and me both know that we can sense the emeralds if we focus. I don't know anything except that Omega attacked you but that already gives me enough to suspect human involvement. You would fucking figure that out if you did your goddamn job. - he crossed his arms as the guardian approached him, slightly limping and gritting his teeth in anger.

-Don't talk to me about my job! I've done everything I could to prevent emeralds from being stolen! And what did you do!?

-I already implied where they can be. Omega didn't desert G.U.N. as I told him to, that's what I've been told by Espio many years ago when he came around to check up on us. So knowing that I figure that he was reprogrammed to serve humans. Those who you accuse of not doing anything for me will be able to help us. Tikal... - he looked at priestess. - Tell Chaos to let the robot go.

Moments later Shadow appeared with disabled Omega in Avita's lab, startling her. She collapsed on her bum but stood up quickly rubbing it.

-For Chaos sake... How do you even do that? - she asked adjusting her glasses. Then it came to her that there was a huge red, black and yellow machine by the hedgehog. - Wait, isn't that...?

-The ultimate E-Series robot. Since you knew that only Doctor or Professor could make such chips then you must've read about his creations.

-That's E-123 Omega, isn't it? - fox walked over to the machine and started examining it. - Where did you stumble upon him?

-That's not important right now. I need you to reactivate him but before that wipe his programming that makes him obey orders. I need him as he was years ago.

-I think I can do that, but... I have to finish work on those chips you mentioned. They're really complicated. So far I was able to only remotely activate the receiving part of the transmitter. - Shadow bit his lip and tapped his foot.

-If you have that I can try to track the signal back and you work on my friend. - Avita looked at him slightly confused. - Just connect it and get a move on.

Soon after they started their work, they heard someone move in the room above. Ebony hedgehog looked at female fox and just nodded. He stepped away from the console and proceeded to up the stairs to check up on Paria and Miyuki. He opened the door to the room they were in. He saw turquoise hedgehog, standing in the middle of the room with her legs shaking. She looked at him alarmed by his presence, even more confused what was she doing in such place.

-Wh-What is going on, why are we here? - she asked in shaky voice.

-You don't remember anything, can you?

-Remember what? What did you do to us?

Shadow crossed his arms and sighed.

-Do you have any recollection of what happened before you woke up? - he insisted that she'd give him an answer. He heard stairs creaking below. - I thought I told you to work on him? - he said without turning to face Avita.

-His programming is erasing lines you wanted gone. Not sure if that's all of them though. It will take a while. After that his system needs to restart again. - she looked at Paria from behind him. - I see one of them woke up. You must've knocked her out pretty good if she didn't realise she's naked yet.

-She can't remember anything or at least isn't willing to tell me anything. - he looked at amber fox with the corner of his eye. Female hedgehog looked at her body and quickly covered herself up with her hands. Embarrassed and red on her face she backed up behind couch that was on the right side of the room.

-I can remember one thing... - she muttered. - Tall blue hedgehog with eye tattoo talked to me and Miyuki...

That triggered Shadow. He went back down and searched for the file he told Avita to print out. In the meantime turquoise hedgehog grabbed her clothes from the bed and quickly put them on. As he came back, he handed her the paper with picture of Maurice.

-Is this the guy that you mentioned? - he asked.

-Y-Yes, that's him. - she still couldn't bring herself to look at Shadow's face.

-So I wasn't paranoid... Something is wrong with him. - he gritted his teeth. - If they fucking did what I think they did... This can be a problem.

* * *

**Leave a comment/review if you liked it. I'd appreciate it :)**


	20. Setting out to reclaim the emeralds

Another few hours passed as Avita conducted the repairs of Omega and Shadow kept trying to track the signal that was being sent to the electronic chips.

-This is not going well... - hedgehog muttered, tapping his nail on the metal panel. - How's Omega? - he asked still looking at the monitor.

-I'm about to activate him. - she answered while tinkering with the back panel of the robot. As she connected the necessary wires, they heard a distinct hum that indicated everything was working. Omega's eyes lit up with bright red light and he proceeded to stand up, analysing his surroundings.

-Shadow the Hedgehog detected. - robotic voice spoke up. Ebony hedgehog turned around to his old friend.

-It's been a long time wasn't it?

-It was one hundred and eighty five years four months and twenty days.

He just chuckled.

-Well now that's a lot of time, isn't it? We won't have time to catch up though. I need your help.

-Shadow I apologize for not heeding your advice. My directive to annihilate all Eggman robots had highest priority in my programming.

-It doesn't matter now. In the long run it might've been a fortunate turn of events in the current situation. - he scratched his chin, thinking. - Making you independant didn't affect your memory banks did it?

-Affirmative. I still have data about all the years that passed. However, I cannot recall any personal data about who I worked with.

-Convinient... But you know where they can be.

-Affirmative. I cannot pinpoint the locations on the world map though.

-Well, that makes it harder then. But you can help me with tracking the signal that this chip receives.

Some time passed as Knuckles regained his strength, Mobian council rallied all willing citizens to match against humans and Omega, Shadow and Avita located the place that transmitted the signal that controlled Paria and Miyuki. Silver was placed under their protection again since they didn't display any harmful behaviours and were trusted to take care of him. Odolayla did what she could to maintain smooth functioning of groups that were cleaning up the surface to make it habitable and the shelter itself to become a central point in new city structure.

Shadow ascended to Angel Island along with Omega and searched for the guardian. Ebony hedgehog wanted him to come along in search of the emeralds. He was sure that they were in the same place that was the source of the signal.

-No, I'm not going. - Knuckles said, sitting on steps to the shrine. Tikal was standing beside him, looking at the Chaos playing peacefully in the grass.

-Why is that?

-You know goddamn well why. If I'm not here to take care of the Master Emeralds who knows what can happen.

-It won't get stolen, that's for sure. Chaos and Tikal can take care of it themselves. No one can come in here from the outside world and people below don't have the equipment.

-And what do they have to do with all this?

-Um, you see... - priestess spoke up. - When I moved the island over the ruins I made Master Emerald create an invisible shield of pure energy that won't let anyone in as long as they don't have this energy themselves. Our robot friend here is considered as inanimate object so he was allowed in here however he made it here.

-So how did that jackass that stole the emeralds come here? - red echidna growled.

-Well the simplest explanation is that he's imbued with Chaos Energy so he created an opening for himself when he got close enough. He was unaware of that though as far as we know.

-That bastard... And why I didn't know anything about this shield?

-You didn't need to know. - Shadow cut in. - It was a precaution in case of attack. I didn't think that anyone would still have Chaos Energy besides us.

-Well you were wrong.

-Indeed, but now we know and the only way anyone will be able to come here is through the means of Chaos Control. He won't be aware of that and won't be able to attack again if he so desires. That also means only four of us can transport anyone in and out the island after we leave.

-Knuckles, you have to go find the emeralds, please. - orange echidna urged her clansman to reconsider his decision. - Chaos and I will guard this place, don't worry.

He sighed, rethinking what is he supposed to do.

-Fine, I'll go. But we will use Chaos Control to travel wherever we're supposed to go since we don't need the emeralds to induce it, are we clear?

-I didn't even consider any other possibility. - hedgehog said shrugging.

-Let's go then. - Knuckles stood up and started making his way to the edge of the island along with Omega and Shadow.

-You're going with Omega he'll guide you and I'll follow.

As they left, Shadow stood alone for a few moments more, staring at the inhibitor ring on his wrist that didn't fulfil it's purpose for many years already. He rubbed it slowly, his lips forming a weak smile.

-I think I may not be able to keep my promise... - he spoke to himself and then disappeared following Omega and Knuckles.

* * *

**Leave a comment/review if you liked it. I'd appreciate it :)**


	21. Nothing is as it should be

As the trio arrived to their destination, they found the base that was sending the signal. But what they saw around was a terrible sight to behold. Every tree stripped of it's leaves by fire, land parting and cracking so deep the magma was being released. Tremors were present ever so often and the sky was covered in thick clouds as air was barely breathable, polluted by the smoke that was sipping from everything that was destroyed.

-What the hell happened here? - Knuckles said looking around.

-No life forms detected in the area. - Omega's voice sounded from the smoke as only his eyes were visible, shining with their bright red light.

-This is not what I expected... Someone must've wrecked this place. - Shadow spoke up looking at the sky as ash fell on his face.

-Did that guy do this?

They all fell silent for a moment taking in what they were witnessing.

-Does this image remind you of something Knuckles? - black hedgehog asked wiping his face from the ash. - Back when Doctor trapped us in the white void one of the portals was to a place that looked a lot like this. Silver that we knew said it was his world, his future.

-You mean...

-Future that Silver wanted to prevent is happening right now. - he said in confidence in his voice. - But it's not as he said it happened... The world was supposed to be already like this when he was born.

-Maybe he will be soon?

-No. - hedgehog muttered walking through the destroyed gate that was leading into base's courtyard. - He already is and I've met him.

-What are you saying by this?!

-History became fluid with the appearance of Time Eater, these are the consequences.

-So we can still prevent it, right? - red echidna asked walking up to him. There was a brief silence broken up by Omega's steps.

-Right... Omega, can you do something to increase our visibility?

-Negative, follow me to the main building. - robotic voice stated loudly. As they entered the building, they found it abandoned. None of the lights were working and scent of burnt flesh was ever present.

-There's a strong Chaos Energy residue in this place. - Knuckles spoke up. - If the emeralds are not here we at least know they WERE here.

-Omega, can you grant us some more vision? We can't see in the dark like you.

-Apologies, I am not equipped with lighting equipment.

-It's a long shot, but generator at this place could be just disabled. - echidna proposed.

-If just the entrance is trashed like this I doubt the rest of this base is even barely functional.

As they proceeded further air cleared up but they encountered an obstacle in form of collapsed part of the roof. Under the debris there were burnt corpses of humans that were unfortunate enough to get crushed on their way out. Shadow took a knee by them.

-They weren't burned by fire... And they were running out of here. Someone on the inside was responsible for this.

-What do you mean not by fire?

-Someone turned their own bodies against them... As you know every living creature has at least a little amount of energy we posses. It was manipulated to burn them from the inside. It was like spontaneous combustion if you will.

-How do you even know that?

Ebony hedgehog let out a chuckle.

-Let's just say work at G.U.N. had it's... Darker days. - he said with a strange spark in his eye. Echidna just looked at his companions, he knew it meant Shadow did something like that before. - Omega, burst through.

As the robot used it's massive clawed hands to move the rubble aside, Knuckles noticed familiar shape on the wall, distorted by the soot on it. Curious, he tried wiping it clean.

-Shadow, I think you might want to see this. - he said turning his head to the black hedgehog.

-What is it? - he asked walking up to the echidna.

-You recognize this symbol?

Shadow's eyes widened.

-So I was right... They're responsible for all of this. - he clenched his fist. - These fuckers may be already dead, but this way they got what they deserved.

-The way is clear. - they both heard Omega's robotic voice.

They continued their way down the corridors of the base and were slowly stumbling upon more and more bodies, some still sizzling after they extinguished.

-Chaos Energy is getting stronger. I think the emeralds are still here. - Knuckles spoke up, breaking the silence between them all. As they cut the corner they entered a big hall, with one ray of light coming down on a person that sat upon a mountain of corpses. In his hand he held human skull, clean of any skin and muscle. He was throwing it up and down in a steady motion with his head resting on the other hand. Around him all seven Chaos Emeralds were floating, their color slightly darker than usual and light they emitted greatly dimmed.

-You boys have no idea how to make your presence unknown. - he said without looking at them. He stopped juggling and held the skull firmly, looking in it's empty eye sockets. - Isn't it funny how humans that rely on their strength so much are easily killed? With a snap of my fingers all you see around you were incinerated in an instant. - he started putting more pressure, trying to close his hand. - They gave me new life. Life I once had and cherished as a little guy that craved adventure. But then it all changed. - he crushed human skull, clenching his fist. - My adventuring days were over, I had to do something else. - he stood up and finally looked at the trio. His eyes brightly shining with the scarlet color. - No one remembered me and no one wanted to believe my words! I have been denied my own life!

-What the hell are you talking about!? Give us back the emeralds! - Knuckles shouted at the person on top of the pile. Shadow crossed his arms and remained silent, trying to make sense of the monologue. Omega was locked on the one that he worked with not too long ago, carefully watching his movements.

-Ah, Knuckles. You live your life guarding your precious Master Emerald. Never bothered by anything that is happening outside your island. - he snickered. - Your strength could knock out someone even if they were using the emeralds but you still could never catch up. Both in speed and in intellect. You were slow and allowed Eggman trick you that a certain blue hedgehog wanted to steal the one thing you guard. - he laughed again. - You let him do that twice, that's how pathetic you are!

Echidna gritted his teeth annoyed and angered by what was being said about him.

-Who do you think you are?!

-You still don't know? This is just precious. - he started laughing again. - You know me, you've known me for a long time...

A bright flash of golden light blinded Shadow and Knuckles as the assailant used the Chaos Emeralds to turn himself into more powerful entity. What they saw was a golden hedgehog with pure red eyes.

-I am Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!

* * *

**Leave a comment/review if you liked it. I'd appreciate it :)**


	22. Is he real?

A calm and sunny day, perfect for running through the grassy fields that go as far as the eye can see. But on the horizon a flying object of a similar shape can be seen. A messenger in a pod identical to the one used by Eggman. A proposal of meeting and after that... Nothing. Just a bright light and immense pain.

* * *

-What!? - Knuckles shouted, his vision coming back after a sudden flash of light. Shadow clenched his fist, tightly holding sleeve of his jacket.

-Surprised? You should be. How long has it been? I can't remember much after a certain imposter was defeated. - golden hedgehog snickered. - My memory was always a little blurry. One? Two hundred years? And look at you. You're so much taller than you were. It goes with a saying I believe... All brawn and no brain? Yes, I think that's it. - his gaze turned to Shadow. - And look at you Mr. Ultimate Life Form, still an imposter but now with a little more of your own style. Progress!

-Get to the point already. What's your goal? - ebony hedgehog grew impatient with the one that claimed to be Sonic.

-Goal? Ah, yes... You see the state to which this world is heading. You saw first hand what humans can do. Strength is the only thing that is understood! For many years there was only pointless blood-shed. I have come up with a solution to this problem. If all that matters is strength then this world needs to be destroyed and new has to be born. And I will be the creator! With Chaos Emeralds in my possession I can destroy everything that is around us and only the strongest will survive. Everyone will live as they see fit and carve their own path. They will determine their own destiny! They will think and act for themselves, not restricted or threatened by others. And I will take back my life, I will live as I once did, doing what I want.

-You think that blowing up few things will repair what's wrong with this world? That you will have your life back whatever that means? Don't make me laugh.

-I don't expect you to understand. But I expect you will resist and stand in my way.

-Of course we will! - Knuckles spoke up, slamming his fists together and putting up his guard.

-Sensors locked.

-Well then... Three on one, but you will still be a problem, won't you "Sonic"? - Shadow said getting into fighting stance, ready to use his sharp claws.

* * *

His vision was gone, he felt as his body was being ripped apart and sewed back together. Soon he passed out from unbearable pain.

* * *

The trio was scattered across the room. Knuckles was unconscious and beaten to a pulp with many lacerations, Shadow was laying against the wall with his head hung and blood dripping from his mouth, Omega's arm was ripped from his body, one of his eyes cracked and unable to be used as well as his engines that allowed him to hover.

-Is that all? You're the only ones I was worried would give me problems! - golden hedgehog laughed. He heard silent chuckling coming from the darkness. - Huh? - he looked to his side.

-You think that you can kill me? - ebony hedgehog stood up, wiping blood from his lips. - You seem to have forgotten one important detail. - he raised his head to the assailant, his eyes glowing. - I can't die! - he said with emphasizing each word with louder and louder tone. Super powered hedgehog just snickered as they both rushed at each other, clashing with immense strength. They were exchanging blows each more vicious than the last.

* * *

-Rise my creation. - he heard familiar voice echo in his mind. His vision was back, everything was tinted red as he looked around standing up.

* * *

-You've become sloppy Shadow. - gold furred hedgehog said grabbing his opponent by the wrist and flung him against the floor. - Maybe you can't die, but you must feel this pain. - he said removing his coat revealing his hands in full. From elbow down they were grey, metallic. His fingers sharp as a good blade, able to easily sink into the flesh and hard enough to bend metal when clenched into a fist. He quickly moved in for the kill, but Shadow managed to move away from direct hit. Blood spurted from his arm as the clawed hand dug deep in his flesh. He screamed in agony as he felt it going in deeper and deeper. He grabbed his enemy by the throat and tried to choke him but that proved futile.

-Pathetic. You were supposed to be a powerful foe and look at you, nothing more than a weak- - a blast of energy threw the golden hedgehog away from Shadow. He looked at direction from whence it came.

-Omega... - ebony hedgehog said breathing heavily looking at his robot friend.

-Well isn't that cute, you're still active after what I've done to you. - he said standing up.

* * *

He saw the one that he could remember. He rushed to her and took her away from him. He wanted her to be safe with him and him alone. But she didn't recognize him, she was afraid.

* * *

Black hedgehog stood up, holding his bleeding arm, his legs shaking. He lost a lot of blood already. He watched as his enemy approached Omega who was still shooting. Everything that should've hit was deflected. Golden hedgehog grabbed Omega's arm and ripped it off in one swift motion. Sparks and electricity coming from the wires that once connected to both massive hands that robot had. He was kicked into the wall, his metallic body deformed even more from the force of the impact. As he was approached by their foe, Shadow fell to his knees. He could feel his consciousness slipping. His vision became blurry, then everything went dark...

* * *

**Leave a comment/review if you liked it. I'd appreciate it :)**


	23. Beaten and Outran

It was the middle of the night. The cool breeze coming from the sea was going through his black fur as he stared into the sky. It was their spot. Only they knew how to get to this cliff that oversaw the city. He was waiting for her here, far from the curious eyes. She landed delicately and walked to him, her hips moving seductively like always. He smiled, something she reminded him how to do, as he put his arms around her and embraced her, holding her close to him. They both felt safe like this, nothing could shake them when they were together. Slowly they laid on the grass, their faces as close to each other as possible, noses touching, bodies getting warmer with each touch. Their breath getting slightly heavier as they kissed. They knew what to do to make the other happy. They knew their bodies perfectly and touched all the right spots. They loved each other...

* * *

Shadow woke up to the feeling of an immense pain in his right arm. He instantly grabbed it and turned on his back. He remembered what happened. Hedgehog that claimed to be Sonic, what he said, what he wanted to do to this world, a fight between him, Knuckles and Omega. Omega. The last thing he saw was their enemy walking towards his friend. He quickly sat up and surveyed his surroundings. The only ray of light that gave any light was now gone, how long was he out? He slowly stood up and tried to see something in the dark.

-He left me alive... - he growled to himself quietly, tightly holding his arm. He coughed and felt blood coming from the corner of his lips. He gritted his teeth as he tried to clench his right fist. Fresh blood poured from the wound in his arm as he heard someone move.

-Uhhh, where... Am I...? - Knuckles' voice sounded. He growled in pain. - Shit! - he screamed as he rolled on the floor and curled up.

-Knuckles? - Shadow's gaze turned to the direction of echidna's voice. He walked towards him until he managed to barely see him. - Come on, up. - he reached to him with his left hand.

-What the hell happened to us? - guardian said grabbing his friend's hand.

-He beat us... That fucker still has emeralds and probably will execute his plan as we speak.

-What do we do? I'm in no state to fight anyone.

-We need to find Omega first. That asshole ripped his arms off...

-I... I don't think we'll find him... Look there. - Knuckles pointed behind the black hedgehog. As he turned around, he gazed upon a sparking heap of metal. Omega was ripped apart right in the middle, everything that his chassis contained was ripped out and all that was left was an empty shell with legs. Shadow fell to his knees.

-You've got to be joking... - he clenched his fist tightly. - He's going to pay with his own fucking blood... - his claws dug inside his palm as he slammed his fist on the floor, working through pain he felt. - Let's go...

-But where?

-We'll follow the trail of destruction and Chaos Energy...

* * *

He delivered her to him as he was ordered. He knew she'll be safe from him by his side. They were both waiting, knowing he'll come to rescue her.

* * *

As the duo left the base it was already dark. The only light that was coming to them was from the lava that filled up the crevices in the ground. Ash was still falling from the sky as the wounded hedgehog and echidna made their way out of the courtyard.

-Can we even move fast enough to find him? - Knuckles said looking around at the destruction. On the horizon he saw burning buildings. Everything around them looked the same. Burnt trees, cracked ground, craters and scorched earth.

-We have to find a place where we can patch ourselves up...

-The city up ahead won't do I guess... It's destroyed.

-We have no choice right now, we need to look for anything useful.

They slowly made their way to the burning city. They knew it was a bad idea, but regardless of the circumstances they searched every place they could. On their way they saw many still burning human bodies. Blood and skinless corpses were ever present looking like they were imploded.

* * *

He stood beside the one he was supposed to race waving his finger in mocking fashion. He was sure of his victory. But he came before him. He was locked out. He lost and she was taken from him.

* * *

In the end they found one building that was still fairly untouched by the fire. Conveniently, they managed to find bandages and painkillers they could still use, but not much else besides a bottle of water.

-Shit, I still need something to stitch my arm with...

-There's nothing more in here, we have to get out before building catches on fire. - They turned to the way they came in. They were blocked by a wall of fire. - It's too late now, we have to punch through the wall.

-We'll have to be quick, these walls don't look sturdy enough to take a hole in them.

In one swift motion Knuckles got through the wall and they both ran out as the house crumbled behind them.

They got out of the burning area as fast as they could and found a small clearing where they sat down to tend to their wounds.

-My arm will keep on bleeding if I don't close it somehow... Bandages alone won't cut it...

-But we have nothing to stitch you up.

-Well then... I guess I have no other choice. - Shadow said raising his hand. It started to emit small sparks of yellow energy.

-Whoa, wait, you want to-

-I know what I'm doing. Just give me the bandages afterwards. - he looked at Knuckles. His eyes showed that he was sure of what he was about to do. He slowly neared his wound, his hand glowing with energy. Then he quickly covered whole wound as he screamed in pain, sizzling sound could be heard as small amount of smoke came from under his palm.

* * *

**Leave a comment/review if you liked it. I'd appreciate it :)**


	24. We failed

Alone and defeated. Left even by the one that made him what he was now. He didn't know what to do, so he just laid there, motionless and silent.

* * *

Shadow let out a grunt of pain as he tried clenching his right fist again. He managed to close the wound using Chaos Energy to make his hand like it was a hot metal rod. Knuckles properly bandaged his arm and gave a few pills to dull the ache and took few himself.

-We have no time to waste... - hedgehog said standing up.

-We never had it to begin with.

He just nodded to that closing and opening his hand. He wanted to make sure it will be as functional as possible when the next encounter comes.

They began trailing where the hedgehog that claimed to be Sonic was going. As much as they hoped he would have a clear goal, he was moving from city to city, ravaging the landscape, killing innocents and burning everything that could be burned. Ground was being split open more and more, rising and submerging in lava, each crevice that they saw was getting bigger. In cities it was the most visible as buildings were standing on cliffs, many barely holding up, some leaning on the ones on lower ground. Shadow and Knuckles stopped on top of one such building, looking over the destruction.

-This is exactly what Silver we knew said his future looked like. All that's missing are mutated animals and given the fact how much Chaos Energy is being used...

-They will mutate because of it.

-Whoever he is, he is right... Only the strongest will survive in such world.

-And we can't stop him. We don't know how long we've been out or where he is.

-We need to get a move on... Any painkillers left?

-Only two pills. - echidna said handing his friend one of the tablets.

-Let's make it count... - ebony hedgehog swallowed it, taking a deep breath. He looked in the distance. - I guess he will go to the Angel Island last... He knows Chaos is still there.

-Should we go there then? We can't find him this way.

-... Indeed, the world will become a desolate place he wanted. But we can save at least one place... And he won't have his life back I will make sure of it. - Shadow said as his whole arms sparked with Chaos Energy. - I have one thing to ask of you.

-What is it?

-When we get there, he probably will be near. I will hold him off and hopefully kill him... But I can't guarantee that the area around won't be damaged.

-So?

-There are people we can still save, they're under Angel Island in an underground bunker. You can gather them up and get on the island with Chaos Control. Silver is among them, we owe to him for our failure.

Knuckles just rubbed his eyes, thinking about difficult of a situation this may become.

-Fine, I'll do it. - he said crossing his arms. - But promise me you will kick his ass.

The black hedgehog chuckled and turned his head to the echidna.

-That's what I intend to do. - he replied in deep raspy tone, showing his fangs in a wide grin and his ruby eyes glowing with murderous intent.

* * *

After a long time his maker came back. He wanted his help. He was given a new purpose, but knew that failure would result in the same thing happening again. In his mind a new thought was born. He will make them remember him. In time, he will refresh their memories and make them recognize him.

* * *

Back in the shelter, Avita and Odolayla stood in communications room. They were informed of video messages the other shelters sent to them.

-Did you see them already? - amber fox asked the green chameleon who sat by the console.

-Negative, we informed you before doing anything else.

-Well then, play them.

As the playback begun, static came onto screen. Only sound was available and what was on it was terrifying enough. Screams of agony and despair, calls for help as explosions and fire could be heard in the background.

-We are under attack from the unknown assailant! - voice on the recording said. - We need immediate help! Someone is killing everything and everyone in the area, our shelter won't survive the constant attack! - then the recording abruptly ended with static sound.

Each message was similar in it's content. All of them were a distress call in the same fashion as the first. Unknown assailant killing and destroying everything. Only one of the recordings contained picture. Shelter from which it was was collapsing and bright yellow glow was coming from somewhere.

-I'm calling back the cleaner groups. - violet hedgehog said grabbing the radio.

* * *

**Leave a comment/review if you liked it. I'd appreciate it :)**


	25. Beginning of the end

He gathered them all with deception. He said who he was. His claim was left unheard to their ears. They didn't listen and they didn't believe him.

* * *

Shadow and Knuckles were travelling back the quickest way they knew - Chaos Control. As they passed desolate fields, they noticed that even Mobian cities weren't spared. Their enemy had no restraint. Did he even know what was he doing? Probably, but that didn't matter to him. They both knew it would be the final stand. Either they succeed and kill the hedgehog that claimed to be Sonic or they fail and even the Angel Island will be destroyed. The world was already lost and out of balance, but if they managed to defeat their foe at least one oasis would still be there for survivors.

* * *

He was taken in by his enemies. He was taken care of.

* * *

Paria and Yuki were sitting in Yuki's flat. Honey fox was playing with little grey hedgehog.

-I don't think we should be taking care of him. - Paria said laying down on the couch, looking at them.

-What? What do you mean? He has no one else to turn to.

-I mean he's in danger when he's around us. Who's to say we won't go crazy again? We might hurt him. - before any of them could say anything more, they heard a loud bang coming from the surface. - Don't tell me they're doing this again. - another series of loud explosions sounded. Then came the tremors. Silver was looking at the ceiling and Paria looked confused at Yuki.

-We're deep underground, we shouldn't feel them here. - grey hedgehog pointed to where he was looking.

-A crack! - he said loudly. Fox grabbed the boy and lifted him so she could carry him. She knocked on the doors to her father's bedroom. - Dad. Dad! We have to get out! - there was no response as she banged on the doors franticly. - Dad, come on! - she screamed.

-Stand aside Yuki. - Paria said standing behind her. As her friend moved to the side, she knocked down the door with two kicks and went in. Miyuki's father was laying on the bed, sleeping peacefully as ever despite the sounds coming from the surface. - Oh Chaos damnit... - she muttered as she walked up to him and slapped his face to wake him up. - Mister! We have to get out!

-W-Wha...?

-WAKE UP! - she shouted to his face. She heard the ceiling crack and tremors becoming more powerful. - Quick! - she grabbed him by his pyjamas and pulled out him of the bed, barely avoiding few concrete pieces that fell down.

All four of them quicky ran out of the house as the banging became louder and louder. In the corridor of the block everyone were running out of their homes, some were even slightly injured by the debris that fell. Then slightly distorted Avita's voice was heard through the speakers.

-Every citizen in the ... advised to head for the control ... being attacked by an unknown enemy and ... his way to us. This ... a drill, I ... is not a drill.

Amber fox turned off her microphone and looked over to Odolayla. Violet hedgehog was lightly hitting her teeth with her fingernails, looking at the screen with a worried look. Only two cameras remained and one was already damaged and it's feed was blurry. She wasn't afraid for herself, she was worried about the people. She put her hands down and clenched her fists remembering her ancestor never stayed put and watched the situation unfold.

-I'm going to lead people here. - she said to her friend running out of the room. Avita just nodded, she knew that she couldn't sway her away from that idea. They had to do whatever they can to save these people.

* * *

He was rebuilt to serve their purpose, to be their slave. However, they made one mistake...

* * *

On the lower level Paria and Yuki were stuck in a clogged up corridor with Yuki's father. People were panicking, they wanted to get out as soon as possible, but that proved counter-productive. Soon enough they heard rumbling coming from behind them. Everyone looked back just to see the ceiling collapse on a group of people, cutting off the rest. Then the panic became so overwhelming that some even were trampling others. Just as they were to get out of the tight corridor another powerful tremor occured. The section of the ceiling that was just in front of them started cracking and falling apart. It was either die crushed or get stuck between two rubble piles. They took the risk and ran as fast as they could, but they were too slow. Yuki hugged Silver tightly as she ran, expecting to get crushed. She opened her eyes and looked behind her. A strange glowing aura surrounded the rubble that was supposed to kill her. She looked at the boy she held in her arms. He was reaching towards the corridor, markings on his hands glowing in the same color.

-What are you...? - she said unsure of what was happening. As the last people passed under the rubble little hedgehog's palms stopped glowing and he started breathing heavily.

-No time to stop Yuki! - Paria said confused but focused on what they had to do, grabbing honey fox by the arm. They noticed Odolayla in the distance and approached her as she coordinated everyone into the control wing.

-You two. - she said as she saw them. - Get in we don't have time for talk. - she ordered them. They all walked into the reinforced part of the shelter that wasn't as susceptible to tremors. They were safe... For now.

* * *

His memories were still in their place. They thought they can make him forget. They thought he can be brainwashed.

* * *

The duo finally came to the outskirts of the city. It was a long journey from where they were, but they couldn't take a break. Shadow saw the flashing lights from the distance, he knew the one they were after was causing them.

-Knuckles, I have a feeling you'll need to dig where he's hitting...

-I'm off to the island then. - and echidna disappeared. He went for his metal claws that he used for digging. As for the black hedgehog, he went to the of the source of the disturbance. He the reason he lost to the golden hedgehog and it was not the empowerment his enemy got from the emeralds and yet... He wanted to fight him again with his strength alone. He walked towards his opponent who was unaware of his presence yet. Looking around Shadow saw bodies of the clean up crews that didn't make it back before the attack. Dark clouds slowly covered the sky above them, foreshadowing what was about to happen. Thunders and lightnings were still distant, but nearing their location. Small droplets of water started falling, hedgehog felt them on his fur as he looked up. Angel Island was still hovering above and even with this weather coming it wasn't going to be moved without all of the emeralds as it always was when any kind of storm came. He sighed closing his eyes, while clenching his right fist and placing the other hand on the place where the wound was. He shook his head and pressed on to "Sonic". The closer he got, the more he could feel the blast waves that were caused by the explosions. When he was close enough he stopped, looking at the hedgehog he was about to fight. His lip started twitching showing his fang.

-SONIC! - he shouted as he started hovering using Chaos Energy to stay afloat. Golden hedgehog stopped shooting energy blasts from his palms and slowly turned to Shadow.

-Ah, so you're still alive. - he said with disgust in his voice. - You really can't die, can you? You were losing enough blood to die within minutes when I left you.

-Maybe you weren't trying hard enough. - he said mockingly.

-Oh really, tell me, how's Omega?

Black hedgehog gritted his teeth angered by what he said.

-Oh he's fine... I'm sure whatever you did to him, he didn't give a fuck about it, he wasn't designed to fear termination. You on the other hand...

They both lunged at each other, clashing in mid-air. The force of their impact created a blast wave similar to the ones created by the explosions. The exchange of punches and kicks was so fast no ordinary person could see what was going on. Each hit was either countered or blocked, neither fighter sustained any damage. They jumped back to gain some distance and rethink what they should do to beat one another.

-I see. You've started to try Shadow. - golden hedgehog clapped slowly with a smirk. - It's still not enough though, you can't beat me. I'm invincible with the power of these emeralds. The only way you could even begin to think you can do it is with your super form and I don't see you spontaneously turning into a golden hedgehog.

Shadow closed his eyes while crossing his arms through his chest. A mocking smile appeared on his face as he slightly lifted his eyelids. His eyes were glowing with desire to kill and it was visible from a distance that he was determined, he released his inner killer. His opponent stared at him, smirk lost from his face as he squinted his eyes, tilting his head to the side.

-That's new... - he thought. - Well then, I see you want to finally make this interesting. - he scratched his chin. - Hit me with your best shot!

And they both clashed again but this time Shadow was much more aggressive, his hits were vicious and brutal.

* * *

**Leave a comment/review if you liked it. I'd appreciate it :)**


	26. Who was he really?

He played along to make them trust him. He had his own plan, he knew how much time has passed. He was going to be recognized now.

Meanwhile Knuckles found his digging gear and descended back to the surface. There was one problem though, he knew people may not trust him since they didn't know him.

-Damnit Shadow... You left me with only one instruction. - he said to himself looking around. As he roamed the ruins of the city he tried to listen to the ground, but he couldn't hear anything. Soon enough he stumbled upon a place where one group of cleaners crew was killed. Their blood was everywhere, they were literally blown to pieces. Chunks of meat and bones laid across the street, few body parts remained whole. However, the echidna was so detached from all the horrible things he saw recently, that he wasn't moved by it. He didn't even flinch. As he walked through this slaughter he heard a faint sound of radio static. He surveyed his surroundings trying to locate the source of it. As he searched for it the rain started to fall, storm was getting closer by the minute. He could clearly hear thunders in the distance and wind was starting to gently blow. It was getting darker, even the moon wouldn't cast it's light through the clouds that slowly covered the sky. Static noise was getting closer and soon enough he found the radio by a small pile of rubble. He took a knee to pick it up and then he clearly saw it.

-Well now... - he whispered to himself, picking up a severed arm which tightly held the radio. He snatched it from the dead grip of whoever was in that cleaner group and pressed the activation button. - Hello? - he said, hoping for a response.

-H ... o? ... is it? - he heard female voice intermittent by interference or damage done to the radio itself.

-Am I speaking to someone in the underground shelter? - he asked, speaking as close to the radio as he could.

-Y ... es.

-Do you have any way of showing me where are you?

\- ... o ... ere ... barded ... ook for ... rater in the ... dle of ... he city.

-Damn... I can barely make out what she's saying. - he spoke to himself. - I have to take a guess and go to wherever that "Sonic" wrecked the place... Which means I can get caught in the crossfire in fight between him and Shadow. I guess it's that or lose only people we can still save.

He put on the metal claws and ran towards the place where the battle took place.

He used what they gave him. He commanded him and left him after taking what he wanted. He "thanked" them in a way only he thought was proper.

As Knuckles reached both hedgehogs they were both away from each other. Golden furred one was covered in cuts even though he was in super form, his clothes were ragged and torn. Shadow on the other hand had no visible injuries aside from ones he sustained in previous fight. They were both breathing heavily, their fight took much out of them. Storm finally reached them, as the wind blew furiously and rain poured down on them as thunder sounded with each lightning that stroke the earth. That's when Shadow realised something as he looked on his opponent. His quills weren't affected by the wind. Black hedgehog squinted his eyes when he noticed that. It felt wrong. That's when golden hedgehog spoke up.

-I'm surprised Shadow. You can keep up with me when I don't use full power of my super form. - he smirked, crossing his arms. - You even managed to scratch me up pretty good. But you never managed to beat me and you never will.

That phrase was what triggered something in black hedgehog's mind.

-You've said you're Sonic didn't you?

-Yes, I am Sonic, so?

-So what did you do when the Black Arms invaded our planet?

-The wh- I beat them of course.

-Is that so...? - he started to laugh. - I clearly remember you were beaten by me and never managed to get your payback.

-Nice try Shadow, we both know you're lying.

-Do we now... Metal?

-I AM NOT METAL! - he shouted triggered by what Shadow said. - I AM AND ALWAYS HAD BEEN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND YOU WILL CALL ME SO!

A huge glowing aura surrounded the furious hedgehog as he powered up and then he lunged at his enemy extending his claws.

Knuckles oversaw this whole conversation but in the meantime he made his way to the crater that was below them and started digging so he missed the most crucial point of it. He figured that was the place where shelter was since super powered hedgehog tried to destroy it. As he made his way through the earth he finally stumbled upon the concrete bunker was made of. He dug a bit to the side so he had something to stand on and then punched through it. He was right above the highest level that oversaw all floors. He stopped for a moment and then started walking along the ceiling, jamming metal claws into the hard concrete. He made his way to the catwalk and jumped to it. Looking around he tried to listen if someone was around, but to no avail.

-Where are you people? - he said to the radio. - I'm inside but no one's around.

\- ... other win... gerous to get ...

-I need someone to come out, I think I'm on the highest level.

He then heard metal doors opening somewhere in the distance.

Back on the surface, both hedgehogs were clashed in a brutal battle. Both were clawing away at each other, jamming into their skin, trying to do as much damage as possible. Paradoxically the more tired they were, the more powerful their punches were. Soon enough Shadow managed to outmaneuver his assailant and grabbed his metallic hands by the wrists and stomped his feet on his chest. Then he started to straighten his body as Metal screamed in agony. His arms were ripped off, but no blood came out, not even oil or whatever robot could run on, all that was out were few long wires.

-You son of a bitch... - he growled. He just heard black hedgehog chuckle.

-I told you, you're not Sonic.

-You have no idea who I am...

-Hm...? - he raised his eyebrow. Cables that were coming out of Metal's forearms positioned themselves like they were his fingers and golden aura started forming around them, creating claws of pure energy. Ebony furred one looked at him slightly surprised. He knew Chaos Energy has uses but it was first time he saw someone use it in such way. Either Chaos Emeralds or just Metal's understanding of Chaos Energy he had from Chaos' data he once acquired, this confirmed something that Shadow speculated for a long time - this energy was capable of everything if someone knew how to use it. Then his opponent rushed to him, swinging his newly formed arms towards him. He just barely dodged his attack, but even then he felt tremendous amount of heat coming from him. He knew that if he was to be touched with them it would be like getting burned with white hot metal. Each strike was getting closer to him and was harder to dodge. As golden hedgehog became more offensive he also made himself more vulnerable to attacks, but his unrelenting will to kill Shadow made it impossible to carry out any of them.


	27. I can't die

Meanwhile in shelter Knuckles was standing in the middle of the survivors in the control wing.

-Okay people, gather around and everyone grab someone. I need you all to be connected to me through one another so I can get you out of here to your new home. - he said, grabbing Avita's hand and raising another. As all of them did what he asked them to do he used Chaos Control and teleported everyone safely to Angel Island. As Mobians settled after being teleported they looked around. Most of them were astonished by the beauty of this place even with storm raging above, some... Were dazzled by the Chaos Control as they weren't used to it in any way and weren't feeling well to say the least. Feeling that new people appeared on the island Tikal came quickly and welcomed them. She knew they weren't here just temporarily, they were here to stay. Because of that she had to make some rules to preserve the purity and beauty of the island, but they would have to wait for the time being. Amber fox had an important matter to Knuckles.

-I know who you are and what this place is though you may not be aware of who I am. - she said to him. - Let me just say, that I'm the descendant of your friend Miles Prower.

-I guessed as much, you have some features of his appearance.

She smiled slightly at that and continued.

-As may or may not know, your friends, they were buried in human city before we established our own cities except for the one member of Chaotix, namely Vector. He lived until this city was built hence why he was buried here. We learn in school about people who you call friends. They're icons in our culture and this island was a legend for us until now.

-What are you getting to?

-Before war between us and humans ensued we managed to get their remains of each and every one back to us, even the one that died... Prematurely. We placed them in mausoleum that was designed to survive being bombarded and our groups that were on surface confirmed that is still in it's place. You could call that place equivalent of a human temple for us.

-You still didn't tell me what you want me to do.

-Because you keep interrupting me Mister. As I was saying, this mausoleum is to us like a place of faith for humans. It's an important part of our lives and... Well. Seeing as you were able to transport us all here and dig through armed concrete... I have a request. You're said to be incredibly strong and this place has more than enough space to spare. On the behalf of our community... I want to ask you to transport this mausoleum to this island.

-What? - he said chuckling. - You've got to be kidding.

-I'm always serious. - she said with her usual stone face expression. - It's the only thing we need from this city.

Red furred echidna sighed, rubbing his forehead. He looked at Tikal, searching her eyes for an answer. All she did was smile his way as if saying it's his decision, but he knew she wanted him to do it.

-Fine, I'll try to do it. - he shrugged. - How do I know which building is it?

-Oh you can't miss it. From what our surface groups said it's the only thing that survived on the graveyard.

Knuckles cringed at the word graveyard. He never liked such places be it during the day or at night. Reluctantly he raised his hand and disappeared from the island.

Below Shadow was still on defence, dodging Metal's attacks. He was relentless in his assault as he gave no time to breathe for black hedgehog. He knew he had the upper hand and intended to use that advantage. As much as Shadow tried to get away from his opponent, he couldn't, they were equally fast and agile. He decided he has to attack and hoping it would give him a fighting chance he surrounded his arms in Chaos Energy. As he reached to lock his hands with Metal he felt agonizing pain. Aura did nothing to diminish pain that pure energy heat inflicted to him. Golden hedgehog smiled mockingly and grabbed his ebony foe by the wrists and flung him to the ground. He dove right behind him and stomped on his chest, hammering him into the ground. He then kneeled over him.

-You see Shadow? You can't beat me. - he said, snickering right into black hedgehog's face. - How does it feel to lose? How does defeat on hands of your rival fell? Tell me. TELL ME HOW IS IT TO BE THE WEAKER ONE!? - he shouted grabbing Shadow's face, causing even more pain to him.

-You've lost your mind... - he growled through pain.

-You never stood a change against me! - he laughed. Ebony hedgehog just chuckled quietly.

-I have no future, I am a shadow no light would ever shine upon... You think I care if I have a chance...? I've got nothing to lose... All I did was protect whatever I could... It's my fault this war ever began, I let G.U.N. do what they wanted... In a way, what you are now... It's my fault too.

Metal gritted his teeth.

-You think I'll pity you?! - he punched Shadow's chest. - I don't give a shit if you feel responsible! - he kept on punching him. - You're worthless to me! You're a sorry excuse of an ultimate life form! You can't protect anybody! Not even yourself! - he kept on hitting the black hedgehog repeatedly, not letting up. It was clear he wanted to kill him. In between hits ebony hedgehog was just chuckling. - What the hell is so funny!?

-You hit like a bitch... - Shadow answered while smirking.

-You should be dead already... How are you still alive?!

-I told you... I can't die.

-Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP! - he screamed punching hedgehog deeper into the ground. - Die. Die! DIE! DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! - he shouted and with his final punch he shattered the ground around them, sending it mostly flying above them. Lightnings increased in their frequency and rain poured down with even more force, extinguishing any fire that was still left. Metal stood up and looked up to the Angel Island. He squinted his eyes and slowly started hovering towards the landmass above him. Then a feeling of someone tugging on his trousers. He looked down only to see Shadow laying on his stomach, propping himself on his left hand and right one faintly clenched on the material.

-You are annoying and stubborn... But also pathetic. - golden hedgehog muttered, landing in front of his enemy. He kicked his arm, yanking his leg from him. - You're so weak you can't even stand up to me. - he said as he kicked ebony hedgehog flipping him over on the back. He then put his foot on his chest and leaned on his knee. - Go and die as your little bat bitch did... - he whispered, smiling mockingly. Then he jumped up, bouncing off Shadow's chest, making his ribs crack. Barely conscious black hedgehog sank in the mud that formed from all the rain and dirt that was in the hole they fought in. Then Metal just left for Angel Island, but before he even made it close to the island he was suddenly smothered by a transparent mass. He felt growing weaker, his power was being drained. He used strength coming from Chaos Emeralds to disperse the gelatinous goo that was restraining him completely. As the goo was blasted away from him it quickly reformed and solidified it's appearance in front of him to reveal itself as Chaos. He was growling furiously while hovering using the same Chaos Energy manipulation as Shadow. He was different than normally though. His legs were replaced with a swirling water with tentacles protruding from it. On his shoulders two three-layer pads and bracers on his forearms were formed from his own body that was hardened by energy manipulation to become crystal-like armor for him and his fingers were now pointy and solid, with membranes between them.

-Ah, Chaos I presume. You look different than I remember you. - all he heard in response was more growls and one single word.

-Die...

He then launched himself towards the watery being with his hands behind him, ready to attack with enough force to go through the creature. But suddenly the watery whips wrapped around his ankles and stopped him with the excessive speed he had, taking damage on his legs. He quickly freed himself by cutting the tentacles and quickly grabbed them, starting to spin around in place, attempting to throw Chaos away. That proved to be impossible since all the creature did was keep on extending it's limbs and ended up tying him up.

-Well, that's a problem... - hedgehog said to himself trying to get free. He couldn't use energy again, too much was drained from him and now he felt it being drained again. He groaned as he looked at Chaos slowly getting closer and his grip on him getting tighter. - What... Are... You doing...? - he said, feeling weaker and weaker with every second. Watery being placed it's hands on Metal's head and forced him to look in the lime eyes.

-Give. Emeralds. Back. - growling voice sounded as force put on the skull increased.

-F-Fine... - he said with his lips quivering as he closed his eyes and released the Chaos Emeralds from his body. His fur lost it's golden color and became blue once again with stripes on his three quills. When he did that Chaos let him go and gathered the emeralds, not even paying any attention to his falling body, then returned to the island. Metal fell face down into the hole he himself made few meters away from place where he left Shadow. Ebony hedgehog wasn't there however. Blue hedgehog used his stumps to lift himself off the ground slightly looking around and quickly left the hole. The rain was starting to let up, the wind was getting calm and lightnings and thunder were gone.

When Metal stood up he was immediately grabbed by the throat. In front of him stood the one he thought he defeated. Shadow was furious, his irises were gone, veins line visible through the fur that became red and his whole body was pulsating with a red aura.

-You... Have crossed the fucking line! - he said in voice deeper than usual, his grip getting tighter.

-What the hell are you? - Metal replied snarling and kicking his legs.

-The one that will destroy your sorry ass! - he shouted as he slammed the hedgehog into the ground. - YOU SHOULD'VE HELD YOUR MOUTH FUCKING SHUT, BUT YOU JUST HAD TO PUSH ME! - he repeatedly slammed the back of his enemy harder and harder. After few more hits he held his opponent up. - You were talking all that good shit just a while ago, now you're fucked and can't even struggle! Has your confidence abandoned you?! You seem to have made a fatal error by even stealing the emeralds... Or is it where your courage came from? - then he felt a warm liquid dripping on his hand. He let Metal go as his fur came back to it's black color and his irises appeared again. - What the fuck...?

On his palm there was blood. Deep ruby colored blood. Shadow slowly sniffed it. There was no doubt in his mind, that was blood of a real living being. He looked at Metal. Blue hedgehog was laying on the ground groaning in pain, curling up on his side with his eyes closed and lips quivering. He was broken.

-Who are you...? - black hedgehog asked.

-I've already told you... - he coughed. - I'm Sonic the Hedgehog...

-Stop lying.

-I've never lied... I am and always had been Sonic... I've always been real Sonic...

Shadow was confused, but wanted to know more. He took a knee by the defeated hedgehog.

-Explain.

-You're not the only one that had his life stolen from him... Long ago I've been flesh and blood as I am now... Eggman changed me... He turned me into a goddamn abomination, a caricature of what I was...

He kept listening, squinting his eyes. He tried to make sense of what the blue hedgehog was saying.

-I am Sonic the Hedgehog... Hero turned villain, by my enemy... He took my body and turned it into a metal shell... He twisted my mind... I...

-You... You don't belong in this timeline Metal.

-What...? - Metal opened his eyes and looked at Shadow.

-Whatever life you had, whoever you knew, they're not in this world. - he stayed silent for a moment. - I can grant you peace. If I kill you your soul will go back into the ether and you'll find your way back to where you belong...

Sonic opened his mouth trying to say something, but all he could mutter was:

-Forgive me, I'm sorry...

Ebony hedgehog grabbed Metal's from behind.

-Goodbye... Sonic. - he said and crushed his neck killing him. He let go of the body and looked up. A single drop of water fell on his face as he coughed up blood. He started feeling the pain from his broken ribs. He ignored it up until now. His gaze turned again to the blue hedgehog's body. Then, a faint beep. Shadow's eyes widened.

* * *

**Leave a comment/review if you liked it. I'd appreciate it :)**


	28. This is the end

Knuckles appeared on the island with relatively big chunk of ground on his back. He had immense strength but he was exhausted from transporting everyone from shelter to the Angel Island. He carefully left the mausoleum in one of the ravines that was near the emerald shrine. He felt it would be good resting place for his friends, secluded, quiet, peaceful. As he returned to the shrine, Mobians were looking high into the sky. A yellow glowing object was flying fast into the air.

-What is that? - Odolayla asked covering her eyes from the excessive light.

-Can't say, it's just light from here. - Avita replied, adjusting her glasses. But Knuckles knew what that was. However he had no idea why Shadow was doing this. As the light got further up it was getting smaller and smaller to finally disappear completely. But that wasn't the end. Moments later a bright flash, an explosion happened where the light vanished. Everyone covered their eyes and when they looked again they saw a single object coming their way. It was smoking after the explosion.

-Chaos! - red echidna shouted looking at the watery being in the shrine. - Catch him!

As he was asked to, he did. Chaos made his way to the flying object and caught it with his body.

-What the? - amber fox said looking at him. She saw the black hedgehog suspended in the watery body. Chaos gently laid him on the grass as Tikal approached them. She kneeled by him and surveyed his body. She sighed with relief and looked at Knuckles. They didn't need words to understand what they want to say to one another. Echidna picked up Shadow and carried him to his home with Tikal following.

-I will be back to talk with you about rules concerning living here. - priestess said smiling to the group.

Paria turned to Yuki who was holding Silver in her arms. Honey fox looked seriously in her friend's eyes.

-We won't be much of a teacher to him. You saw his powers. - she said.

-What do you suggest then? I know we will live on our own here, but...

-Once Mr. Shadow regains his consciousness we will hand Silver into his protection. He has enough knowledge to help and look after him. - she looked at the boy she was holding. - You like Mr. Shadow, right Silver? - little hedgehog nodded. - Good. - she smiled placing him back on the ground patting him on the head.

Some time has passed. Very busy time. New inhabitants were learning the way of living on the island. Tikal was very strict about following the rules she presented to the survivors. Avita and Miyuki, being from Prower family, oversaw the building of the settlement the was environment friendly. No electricity, no advanced machinery, only raw strength of Mobian muscles and forces of nature. Of course Chaos Priestess made Chaos and Knuckles help new tenants with most of the heavy lifting. She undertook the duty of watching Shadow's recovery. He was severely injured. Broken ribs was just one of the injuries he suffered. Cracked skull, broken bones, very deep cuts, burns and bruises. Normal body wouldn't withstand such punishment, but his enhanced physical prowess held him together. However the final blast that was caused by a fail-safe bomb implanted in Metal Sonic's body threw him into a deep sleep. It took a while for him to heal completely even if he healed faster than normal person.

Shadow slowly opened his eyes and was presented with a sunrise. It's been a while since he saw it. He placed a hand on his forehead and sighed wiping over his face. He felt stiff and tense. His gaze slowly surveyed the room and noticed the orange echidna looking through the window into the distance. Tikal was observing how everyone were working together in the fields to provide for themselves. Black hedgehog coughed faintly, pain in his chest prevented him from heavy breathing. She looked at him and smiled.

-You're finally awake. - she said as she approached him. He nodded slightly.

-How long was I out...? - he asked quietly, making himself more comfortable on his bed.

-Almost two weeks. - priestess sat down beside him, placing her hand on his forehead and slowly moving it to his cheek. - I'm glad you're still among us Shadow. - she smiled looking him in the eyes. He turned his gaze away from her.

-Maybe I am, but I didn't manage to save anything. Planet is in ruins.

-Perhaps... But that doesn't mean we can't make the best of what's left. And don't hang this on yourself, it's not your fault.

Ebony hedgehog sighed.

-Sonic was right, I can't save anyone.

-Sonic? THE Sonic?

He shook his head.

-Sonic from different timeline. The one that we knew as Metal Sonic. - Tikal was confused, she never encountered the machine that he spoke of. - It doesn't matter, he's back with his own people now. - Shadow slowly sat up and got off the bed. He made his way towards the wardrobe with mirror. His body was covered in bandages, mostly his chest. A small amount of his chest fur was visible from under the dressings. He chuckled a bit. - You wanted to mummify me? - he said putting on some clothes. He left his jacket and ring Rouge gave him. - I want to see how many people survived... - he added walking out of the house while Tikal followed him.

As they strolled around people smiled at the sight of the one that protected them in the one of the darkest hours. Some even walked up to him and shook his hand, thanking him for saving them. Knuckles had similar treatment that went over several days as he helped them with buildings and taught them what to do in the fields. People slowly realised that they learned about both of them when they were kids. This made them remember the greatest of their kind that lived long ago. Finally Shadow stood before the mausoleum that held the bodies of people he called family. He sighed heavily as he looked over to priestess for an answer. Her eyes told him nothing, he had to decide himself if he wanted to go in there. He rubbed his eyes, thinking about it then just walked inside. He was met with a big circular room that connected to several smaller ones. Above entrances to them there were names of the ones that laid inside. Each of them had year of birth and death and those were counted from the year Perfect Chaos decimated echidna tribe with his second appearance being the year 4000. He read it all from left to right to himself.

-Vector 3980 - 4092, Charmy 3994 - 4044, Cream 3994 - 4054, Tails 3992 - 4061, Sonic 3985 - 4053, Amy 3988 - 4052, Espio 3984 - 4054 and Rouge... 3982 - 4015... - he sighed heavily and walked over to every room to light up the candle for each of his friends. As he kneeled in front of Espio's he noticed that on his sarcophagus there was a sentence written in cipher Chaotix and him invented for their own use.

-I did... What you wanted... To do... He died... From my sword. - he read the sentence. His eyes widened. He was surprised but at the same time a smile appeared on his face. Espio and Shadow respected each other and would try to help one another. Black hedgehog figured that chameleon did what he couldn't. He took upon himself to take for what the G.U.N. Commander ordered. The fact that this man met his end from Espio's blade made Shadow feel... Peaceful. It weighed upon him that he couldn't make him pay. He just hoped his last moments were painful. He stood up and made his way towards the crypt that Rouge laid in. He spent the most time there.

-You were avenged Rouge... - he whispered lighting up the last candle he could find.

After about an hour he came out of the mausoleum. In front of it he saw Paria and Yuki, sitting on the grass, looking in the sky. He figured they wanted to pay respects to their genetic parents, but didn't want to disturb anyone that was inside when they saw the doors were open. He walked over to them.

-Hey. - he said, bringing their attention to himself as they turned their heads to him.

-Oh, hello... - Paria said standing up. - It's good to see you're awake.

-W-we want you to take care of Silver... - honey fox immediately, hanging her head as to not look hedgehog in the eyes. He raised his eyebrow and placed his hand on her head.

-You feel you shouldn't take care of him and don't know how to make him understand his powers, don't you? - he smiled lightly. She looked up to him.

-How do you-

-I know him... Sort of. The other version of him. It's too much to explain. I can take care of him. To be honest, I want to take care of him. I feel I owe it to him.

Both girls just nodded.

-We will bring him to you today. - they both said and walked past him to visit the mausoleum.

This is how this story ends. Shadow trained Silver to control his powers and even with the whole planet ravaged, he managed to give him better life than the Silver he once knew. Descendants of great heroes lived on, carrying the legacy of their ancestors. Even the illegitimate daughters that were created by humans were able to lead normal lives and found happiness. Knuckles continued his duty as the guardian and Mobians lived in harmony, not disturbing the delicate balance of the Angel Island. But that's a completely different story for another time...

* * *

**And with that my story is done. Leave a comment if you liked it, I'd appreciate it! :)**


End file.
